


Love Me Like You Do

by alliecat23784



Series: Broken [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Non-Famous Niall, Same-Sex Marriage, happiness, might be some to come in the future though, no angst in this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of Broken- Niall and Harry get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!
> 
> So, a lot of people wondered about what happened to Niall and Harry after Niall proposed in "Broken" so I decided to write an epilogue of sorts, to clue it all up. It got away from me. however, and I realized there's so many stories about their life after the proposal that I want to tell and if I kept on going I'd eventually end up with a 100 000 word epilogue or something, which is a bit crazy lol so I decided to write things in different parts. Hopefully if you're reading this you've already read "Broken" or none of this will make sense to you. This will be part two of that fic, then there'll be a part three and maybe a part four, I'm not sure how many. Basically they'll be shorter fics and each one will detail a different part of their lives IE: Their wedding, the honeymoon, whether they have kids or not. This is part two and it pretty much details what happened after the proposal, the lead up to the wedding, the wedding, and the wedding night. 
> 
> Some things you should know : Harry discovers Niall can speak Portuguese in this fic, however it's been years since I've learned any so I simply used Google Translate. If any of the Portuguese is wrong, I deeply apologize to everyone who speaks the language. It's not my intention to offend you or butcher your language. I personally love listening to people speak Portuguese, it's one of my favourites. 
> 
> Also, anything written in Italics just means Harry or Niall is remembering something. There's not many parts that are flashbacks but I thought I should include that so there's no confusion.
> 
> This is, of course, all fiction. None of it is true no matter how much I wish it were lol
> 
> If you're reading this and you haven't read "Broken" then you may want to do that or this won't make sense. 
> 
> The title obviously comes from the Ellie Goulding song "Love Me Like You Do" because I still love that song after all this time and for me, it describes how deeply Niall and Harry love each other in this story. 
> 
> I think that's everything except to say I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think!

“I miss you,” Harry smiled sweetly into the camera on his laptop “You look so warm and cuddly in our bed. I'd give anything to be there with you right now.”

 

“Miss you too,” Niall smiled sleepily back at his fiance “But I'll be there tomorrow night. Your show will be half over by the time I land but I'll be waiting for you at your hotel when you get back.”

 

“It's gonna be hard to keep my mind on the show, knowing I've got you to get back to. It's been a long two months without you. I love being onstage, singing and running around. It's such a high for me but it gets so hard sometimes, towards the end of a leg when we've been apart for two or three months. Sometimes I miss you so badly my chest physically aches. I just...I need you to hold on to me for awhile when you get here okay? Just need to be in your arms.”

 

“I can do that,” Niall stifled a yawn “I can do that for two days, then I'll have to let you go for a bit. The grooms can't spend the night before the wedding together. Our Mum's would have our heads.”

 

Harry giggled and looked shyly down at his lap “Can you believe it's finally here? Our wedding day. Just three more days, Niall.”

 

“Yeah darlin',” Niall stared back at Harry through the camera, a fond look on his face “Just three more days. Then the rest of our lives. You ready for that? Think you can put up with me for that long?”

 

Harry swallowed thickly as he started to get a bit emotional “Nothing to put up with. I want you forever and that includes the little things you do that drive me mental. I want all of it.”

 

“I don't know what you're talkin' about,” Niall said with a cheeky smile “I'm a perfect human being. No bad habits at all.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his fiance “Alright. Keep believing that and I'll keep on loving you regardless.”

 

“Is our wedding planner there yet?” Niall asked, laughing as he changed the subject.

 

“Oh God,” Harry groaned “No. I banned her until the day after tomorrow. I want one night and morning with you all to myself before our families arrive and don't leave us alone.”

 

“You banned your own sister? She's going to hurt you. I'll tell her to keep away from your dick. I need that to work on our honeymoon. I have so many things planned for us that involve our dicks.” Niall said, his tone matter of fact.

 

“Oh my God, don't get me excited right now. Louis will be here in five minutes to whisk me away to another interview.” Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 

“Sorry,” Niall laughed “But in all seriousness H, I can't wait to see you tomorrow and I can't wait to be your husband in three days. Have I told you yet how proud I'm going to be to have you next to me and referring to you as my husband? There's nothing in this world that could make me more proud darlin'|”

 

“Yeah,” Harry smiled shyly and looked down at his hands for a moment. When he looked back up at the screen of his laptop, Niall was staring back at him with such adoration and love it made Harry's breath hitch “Yeah, you've told me but I- I don't mind hearing it. Will never mind hearing it.”

 

“So you won't mind me parading you around at work functions? Making sure everyone sees your ring and knows you're my husband?” Niall asked, an amused smile on his face.

 

“No. I'll wear my tightest pair of trousers and make all your co-workers wives jealous.” Harry grinned, his mischievous side coming out.

 

“Oh, like you did last Christmas at the Holiday party?” Niall quirked an eyebrow “Me own assistant couldn't stop talkin' about you for a week!”

 

Harry laughed loudly, a snort coming from his nose that had Niall cackling at him and looking at him fondly again. They were ridiculous, both of them, but they loved each other fiercely and in just three days they'd make it official and legal.

 

“I better get going,” Harry said when he stopped laughing “Gotta get to that interview. See you tomorrow night, yeah?”

 

“You will,” Niall nodded “And don't think you're off the hook for arranging that private jet either. I could have flown commercial, H. You don't need to spend so much money on me.”

 

“Who said it was for you?” Harry scoffed “I happen to have an ulterior motive.”

 

“And what's that?” Niall asked, dryly.

 

Harry shrugged “It's a really long flight. I want you to be comfortable so you can sleep because when you get here I'm going to need you to fuck me at least five times.”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Louis stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the bedroom of Harry's hotel suite “Why do I always walk in when you're talking about fucking?”

 

“Because you're a pain in the arse?” Niall piped up from the computer.

 

“Fuck you, Horan,” Louis sniped “Harold has an interview to attend. Come on, Harold. Say goodbye. He's coming tomorrow, you'll see him then.”

 

Harry kissed his fingers and pressed them gently against his heart “See you tomorrow, Ni. Love you. Love you, love you, love you.”

 

“I love you too, darlin'. Have a good show tonight. Bye.”

 

Harry waved one last time at the camera then the Skype call ended and he sighed, turning toward Louis with a sad smile “We've been doing this for three years. I would have thought it'd get easier but it doesn't. I just miss him more every time I leave.”

 

“Come on,” Louis grabbed Harry by the hand and helped him up “He's going to be your husband in three days. You have the rest of your lives together. A couple months here or there won't hurt anything. Only make you stronger.”

 

“Since when did you become a big sap?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

“Since I met you, ya bloody wanker. Now go!” Louis shooed him ahead “You still have two more days of work before the fun begins.”

 

Harry laughed and made his way toward the door. Just one more day. One more day.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Harry ran off stage the next night and almost knocked Louis over when he rounded the corner. He grabbed on to him to keep him upright then promptly bombarded him with questions about Niall and whether or not he had landed safely and was at the hotel.

 

“Christ, Harold!” Louis shouted “Yes, for fuck's sake, he's at the hotel. He texted to let me know he got the key card from the front desk and was heading up to your suite to wait for you.”

 

“Thank you!” Harry grabbed Louis' face and smacked a big, wet kiss to his cheek “I'm going to clean up real quick then we can go.”

 

“Yes. Please do. You're getting your sweat all over me.” Louis complained, making a face of disgust. Harry simply laughed because he knew Louis loved him and was very happy for him and supportive of his relationship with Niall. He just had his own unique ways of showing it.

 

After spending a quick five minutes in the shower washing the sweat off his body and running shampoo and conditioner through his hair, he quickly dried off and changed into a pair of grey joggers and a white t-shirt he stole from Niall to take on tour with him. He was finished in less than ten minutes and wasted no time being ushered into a black SUV by his bodyguard where Louis was already waiting for him, his fingers swiftly moving over the screen of his I-phone as he typed something.

 

“You've got nothing tomorrow until your show. I kept it open because I knew Niall would be arriving. You and lover boy can have your way with each other all day, just make sure you're ready by six to head to the venue for your last show. Got it?” Louis quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yes Sergeant,” Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

The drive to the hotel took about fifteen minutes, the traffic in Sao Paulo still crazy at eleven at night, but Harry didn't care. Just as long as he got there. He made his way up the elevator with Louis and his bodyguard, both of them getting out on the second to last floor where their rooms were, both of them turning to look at Harry with a smirk on their faces. Harry stuck his tongue out at them then repeatedly pushed the button to close the elevator doors to continue up one more floor to his suite. When the elevator stopped again and the doors opened, Harry rushed out and over to the doors to his suite, taking a deep breath before he opened the door.

 

The first thing he heard when he opened the door was Niall's laughter along with the sound of the telly. A huge smile spread across his face and he rushed around the corner into the main living area of the suite and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of his fiance sprawled out across the expensive white couch, laughing at a television program. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that Niall was watching and clearly understanding a program in _Portuguese,_ or the fact his hair was _brown._

 

“Your hair,” Harry says dumbly, not thinking of anything else to say. He hadn't seen his fiance in two months and all he can say is 'your hair?'

 

Niall's head whipped around in Harry's direction and he scrambled to stand up as he spotted Harry “Harry,” a slow smile spread across his face “Hey, Darlin'”

 

“Look at you,” Harry walked slowly toward his fiance “Your hair...it's not blonde anymore.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall lifted a hand to ruffle his hair a bit “Do you like it?”

 

“Like it?” Harry stopped in front of Niall, an incredulous look on his face “I love it. You look so good baby, so, so good.”

 

“Yeah?” Niall's hand dropped back down to his side again, a shy smile appearing on his face “It was a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't sure...”

 

“This is your natural colour right?” Harry lifted his own hand to run through Niall's hair. It was free of any product and just as soft and fluffy as it always is when Niall wears his hair down across his forehead “You've been blonde since you were like, thirteen. I've only seen you in pictures as a child with this colour hair.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded and closed his eyes while Harry ran his fingers through his hair “I went for a hair cut before I left for the airport and me hairdresser asked me if I wanted her to touch up the blonde a bit and I...I just decided to get her to dye it back to me natural colour. Then on the plane, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, I freaked out a bit, afraid you wouldn't like it.”

 

“I love it baby. You're so fucking hot. God, 'm so lucky.” Harry dropped his hand from Niall's hair and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into a fierce hug “I missed you so much, love. Feels so good to touch you again.”

 

“Missed you too,” Niall chuckled against Harry's neck. His hands were already finding their way up under the t-shirt Harry was wearing and grazing over the muscles in Harry's back. “Been dreaming about this moment since the day you left for tour.”

 

“Me too, baby. Me too,” Harry murmured, his lips brushing over Niall's hair “I'm not letting you go for awhile. Is that okay?”

 

Niall tightened his arms around Harry and tipped his head back a bit so he could look into Harry's eyes “Y'alright?”

 

“I'm fine,” Harry pressed a kiss to Niall's forehead “I just miss you so much sometimes and it gets to me a bit but I'm okay.”

 

“Hey,” Niall grabbed Harry's face in his hands,their eyes locking in an intense gaze “I'm here now, yeah? And I told you to call me no matter what time it is at home if you felt overwhelmed at all.”

 

“I know and I promise I would have done that if I needed to. I'm really okay, just don't want to let you go for awhile. Like the feel of your body against mine.” Harry said in his signature deep, slow, drawl.

 

“Well obviously I don't have a problem with that.” Niall smiled cheekily and Harry squawked when he felt Niall's hands slide down the back of his joggers to cup his arse “Missed this arse, I did.”

 

“Just my arse?” Harry pouted and tried to glare at Niall.

 

“Welllll,” Niall dragged out the word, his gaze slowly moving down over Harry's body. One of his hands came out of the back of Harry's joggers and moved around to the front where he ran his index finger up and down over the line of Harry's cock before cupping it “I missed your cock quite a bit too.”

 

“Cheeky,” Harry's breath hitched as Niall slowly ran his palm over his cock. He gripped tightly onto Niall's hips and started walking them backwards toward the couch until they were able to fall back on to it, Niall opening his legs so Harry could climb in between them “I missed your cock too, ya know?”

 

“Hmm?” Niall hummed as he nosed his way along Harry's jaw, his lips grazing over Harry's skin sending shivers all the way down to his toes.

 

“Yeah,” Harry moaned softly as Niall continued his assault with his lips over his jaw “You fuck me so good, baby. Always so good. Nobody has ever fucked me like you do.”

 

Niall stopped kissing along his jaw and dropped his head back to the throw pillow that was on the couch. He stared up at Harry, who was holding himself up over Niall with his arms on either side of Niall's head, his eyes intense and full of fire. “I love you. _God_ , I fucking love you.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Niall sliding a hand behind his neck and pulling him completely down on top of him, their chests crashing together only a second before their lips. Harry's mouth was still open slightly and Niall took advantage, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and sinking his teeth gently into it. When he let go, Harry's lip was already more red than usual and slick from Niall's tongue. It made him look positively sinful.

 

“You have no idea the things I want to do to you,” Niall growled, his voice low and thick with desire.

 

A small whimper escaped Harry's lips and his hips began to grind slowly against Niall “Do it. Do everything. Whatever you want. I trust you. You know I do.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall surged forward and kissed Harry hard “You do, don't you? You always have. Do you know how good that makes me feel? Knowing that the man I love has complete and total faith and trust in me?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Harry nosed along Niall's jaw until he got to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently “I do know.” Harry whispered right next to Niall's ear “Because you trust me the same way. You gave yourself to me one hundred percent and you never looked back.”

 

“ _God,_ ” Niall gasped out, his hands ran up under Harry's t-shirt, feeling his soft skin and pushing Harry down even harder on top of him “There's too many clothes. We're wearing too many clothes. Get this off. Get everything off.”

 

Harry giggled against Niall's lips and reached his hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one swift motion. He threw it somewhere behind him then reached for the top of his joggers and tried to push them down over his hips without getting off of Niall.

 

It didn't work. He was wiggling so much that he wiggled himself right off the couch and landed hard on his back on the carpeted floor. Everything was completely silent for a moment then...

 

“Oh my _fucking_ God,” Niall cackled, his loud laugh bouncing off the walls of the large suite. He rolled over onto his side and looked down at Harry on the floor, his chest bare and his joggers pulled halfway down his thighs “Fuck! Holy fuck! Are you- are you okay?”

 

Harry scrunched his nose up and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. He looked up at Niall, who was turning red in the face from laughing so hard, and his own laughter began to bubble up into his throat until he was smiling wide and giggling at how ridiculous he must look “Oh my God. You're never going to let me live this down are you?”

 

“Probably not,” Niall kept laughing “You- you should have seen the look on your face when you started to go over the edge onto the floor. The moment you realized what was happening...oh my God it was so good.”

 

Harry pushed himself up to his knees, resting his forearms on the couch so he could rest his forehead against Niall's hip “I'm so glad I can amuse you.”

 

Niall opened his mouth to reply but no words came out, just another bout of laughter. He threw his head back and rolled onto his back again, looking up at the ceiling as his body shook with laughter. Harry watched him, giggling quietly to himself, a fond look on his face.

 

“Are you quite finished?” Harry asked after a moment and all Niall could do was shake his head no, still laughing too hard to speak. “Alright then. You leave me no choice.”

 

Niall turned his head to ask Harry what he was talking about but ended up screaming instead when Harry quickly got to his feet and effortlessly lifted him off the couch. He threw him over his shoulder and quickly began walking toward the bedroom in the suite.

 

“Harry!” Niall laughed “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

 

“Gonna make you stop laughing.” Harry answered, barely masking his own giggles.

 

“Well, while I'm up here I might as well enjoy meself,” Niall mumbled then Harry felt Niall's hands grip his arse, hard, and he stumbled slightly, nearly sending the two of them into a wall.

 

“Hey!” Harry shouted in a low voice, trying to sound stern “Hands above the waist, Horan.”

 

“Nope,” Niall answered, popping the 'p' “Love this arse. Not gonna stop touching it.”

 

So Harry pulled on Niall's legs, dragging him off his shoulder so they were chest to chest yet still holding Niall off the floor. Niall stared at him, his eyes wide, their noses practically touching and all the laughter was completely gone from Niall's face, which was very satisfying for Harry.

 

“Fuck,” Niall cursed “ _Christ_ , Harry.”

 

Harry smirked at him, then pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Niall's mouth when he gasped at the contact. They both melted into the kiss, Niall's right arm hooking over Harry's shoulders while his left cupped Harry's cheek. He lifted his legs to wrap around Harry's waist and Harry wasted no time sliding his hands down from his waist to cup his arse. They both moaned into the kiss and their tongues began to move faster, pushing into each others mouths and brushing together in a frantic pace.

 

“Harry,” Niall pulled back from the kiss, gasping “It's so fucking hot when you carry me around like this, like I weigh nothing. _Fuck_ , it's so hot.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Harry hummed against Niall's lips. He nipped softly at Niall's bottom lip then pulled back when Niall tried to chase him “I know you think it's hot. Why do you think I did it, hmm? Had to make you stop laughing some how.”

 

“Clever aren't ya?” Niall moved in and slid his tongue over Harry's lips “What are ya gonna do next?”

 

“You'll see,” Harry murmured, his voice low and raspy. He squeezed his hands on Niall's arse again and brought him into another hot kiss, their lips sliding together perfectly. He started walking again, not breaking the kiss at all, and somehow made his way into the bedroom. When his knees hit the edge of the mattress on the bed, he crawled on with Niall still wrapped around him, only stopping when they reached the top of the bed and he could drop them down on the pillows.

 

“I'm gonna get you so worked up, baby. Get you so hot. You'll fuck me so hard, the hotel staff will hear me screaming.” Harry said in a breathy voice.

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Niall moaned, his hips bucking up off the bed against Harry “Yeah babe, yeah.”

 

Harry hummed and got to work, sliding his hands up Niall's stomach and chest under his shirt. Niall lifted his head off the pillows so Harry could lift the shirt off over his head, then he started a trail of kisses down Niall's neck, along his collarbones where he stopped for a minute to suck a mark, then down over his chest, where he curled his fingers in Niall's chest hair, the bluntness of his fingernails sliding against his skin making Niall moan with pleasure.

 

“I love your skin,” Harry brushed his palms over Niall's ribs while nosing his way down the dark line of hair that went down Niall's stomach and disappeared under his boxer briefs “It's always so soft and smells so good. I miss the way you smell when we're apart.”

 

Niall was squirming underneath his fiance, his back slightly arching up off the bed when Harry nipped his skin with his teeth or licked over it with his tongue. His breath was coming out in quiet pants, his eyes closed, teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he very happily gave himself over to Harry's ministrations.

 

Harry was down by Niall's hips now. He had Niall's jeans unbuttoned and his boxer briefs pushed down low on his hips. He pressed his thumbs just under Niall's pelvic bone and trailed open mouth kisses all the way across Niall's lower stomach from one hip to the other. When Niall bucked his hips up a bit, Harry grinned up at him mischievously and laid a large hand over his flat stomach, pushing him back down and holding him there.

 

“None of that, Mr. Horan. I'm not done with you yet,” Harry chastised, then to prove his point, he sunk his teeth into the skin just below Niall's hip and started sucking like his life depended on it. Niall gasped and tried to push his hips up again but Harry's large hand was holding him down, not letting him move an inch until he was done.

 

When Harry was finished and satisfied with the mark he left, he flicked his tongue over it one last time before he sat up a bit on his knees, placed his hands on both Niall's hips, and slowly began to push his jeans and boxer briefs down over his hips and thighs. When Niall's hard, leaking cock sprung free from his boxers, Harry ignored it, instead choosing to move down to the bottom of the bed to completely remove Niall's jeans and socks from his body.

 

Once he threw the jeans and boxers down onto the floor, he ran his hands over Niall's feet and up along his calves. He bent forward and picked up Niall's foot in both his hands, placing a feather light kiss to the top. Then he moved his hands up Niall's calf, his lips trailing behind leaving kiss after kiss until he reached his knee.

 

“Don't know why you hate these legs so much. I'm quite fond of them,” Harry grinned up at Niall, then pressed a kiss to the side of his knee.

 

“You know why, they're too skinny, like toothpicks,” Niall said in a breathy voice. He was clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from Harry if his panting and flushed chest were any indication.

 

“Sure they're skinny but they're strong and toned and if I keep going up, up, up...” Harry moved his hands up over Niall's strong thighs until they were right in the junction where his legs met his hips “...there's a very, _very_ nice cock and a sexy little arse in the back that is a perfect fit for my hands. What's not to love about that?”

 

Niall burst out into loud laughter again, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red from his blush “You're such a dork sometimes, I swear to fucking God.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Harry hummed, a few giggles of his own slipping out as he moved to straddle Niall's thighs “You love me though. In fact, you love this dork so much you're going to make him your husband in two short days.”

 

“I do,” Niall's face turned fond, his eyes soft as he reached for Harry to pull him down into a kiss, his tongue slipping between Harry's parted lips and tenderly stroking over Harry's own tongue “And I am. Just two more days, H and you'll be me sweet, sweet darlin' in every way possible. I'm gonna be so proud, babe, so proud.”

 

“You make me so happy,” Harry breathed against Niall's lips, his voice breaking a little as he tried to hold back his tears “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Niall whispered, pecking Harry's lips three times. His eyes were glistening with his own tears and it warmed Harry right to his very core to see Niall's love for him written all over his face.

 

“Now,” Harry laughed and swiped at the corner of his eyes with a thumb “I was busy having my way with you so I'm gonna get back to it now.”

 

Before Niall could say anything else, Harry bent forward and grabbed the base of Niall's cock in his hand, guiding the leaking cock to his mouth. He sucked the head in, swirling his tongue around a few times in a slow circle, gathering up all the precome and swallowing on a low moan.

 

“I moved the lube from my toiletries bag this afternoon before I left for the show. It's under the pillow if you want to grab it.” Harry said nonchalantly, as if he and Niall were sitting down for tea and talking about the weather instead of Harry straddling Niall's thighs and sucking his cock down his throat.

 

“Clever boy you-oh!” Niall sucked in a breath as Harry slid his tongue down his cock, all the way to the base while squeezing with his fingers “Fuck, Harry...”

 

“Missed your cock so much,” Harry mumbled as he dragged his lips down the side of Niall's cock, mouthing at it and getting it wet so he could move his hand more freely over the bottom part of Niall's cock “Missed having it in my mouth.”

 

“Harry...” Niall whined, his knees trying to lift up but not going far because Harry's arse was sitting on them “ Fuck, I missed those gorgeous lips so much Darlin'”

 

Harry preened at the compliment, his mind wandering back to the first time Niall had ever called him 'Darlin'. Nothing big was happening. It wasn't during sex or while they were cuddled together watching a movie. It was a simple moment, on a Sunday morning when Niall was playing Football with his cousin and mates and Harry was sitting on the sidelines chatting with one of Niall's co-workers girlfriends.

 

During a break in play, Niall came jogging over in Harry's direction calling out 'Harry, can you toss me that water bottle darlin?' pointing at the bottle of water on the ground next to Harry's side. Harry's eyes had widened a bit, and he could feel the deep blush that was rushing up his neck into his face. It was still early in their relationship and until then, Niall had only called Harry by his name or H, or babe. Never anything else, which was fine with Harry since he loved Niall calling him H, or babe. When he heard the word darlin' coming out of Niall's mouth, in his thick Irish accent, it did something to Harry. It made his stomach flutter, sent shivers down his spine, and apparently made him blush like a school girl. It just felt so, so personal and intimate and Harry never had that before. His only serious relationship being with Jack and Jack wasn't big on pet names.

 

Harry had thought Niall hadn't noticed his reaction because he was distracted by his mates and busy guzzling a bottle of water. It wasn't until after the match when Harry joined Niall in the shower and Niall had stood behind him under the spray, slowly pulling him off, that Harry realized Niall did notice. It was when Harry's legs were shaking and he had a hand pressed up against the wall, breathless and about to come, that Niall nipped his ear and whispered “That's it, darlin, come for me. That's it.”

 

Harry came with a loud shout and when he was done, his whole body slumped back against Niall, Niall's strong arms the only thing holding him up. He could feel Niall smiling against his cheek and he _knew_ in that moment that Niall had called him darlin' on purpose.

 

“Hey,” Niall's voice broke through his memory “Where'd you go?”

 

Harry shook his head, a slow smile spreading across his face, making his dimples pop His hand was still working over Niall's cock, pumping it slowly, knowing it would work Niall up.“Was just rememberin' the first time you ever called me that. Three years later it still makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

 

“Well,” Niall hissed as Harry thumbed over his slit “It makes me- fuck- it makes me really happy to call you that. Never called anyone but you darlin' and I never will.”

 

“God, you have no idea what that does to me,” Harry said, his tone breathy. He slid his hand back down to the base of Niall's cock and bent forward, taking the head in his mouth then relaxing his throat to take him down all the way. As he did, he whimpered in the back of his throat, the feeling of Niall's cock in his mouth so familiar and so, so good.

 

“Jesus Christ, H,” Niall huffed “Jesus _Christ_.”

 

Harry began to work faster, his head bobbing up and down over Niall's cock as he began to deep throat him. His free hand snaked up the bed to where Niall had placed the lube and he popped the cap open with one hand, giving the bottle to Niall and motioning for him to put some lube on his fingers. Niall obliged, thinking Harry was going to use it on his cock, but once his fingers were coated they disappeared between Harry's legs and it didn't take Niall very long to figure out what he was doing.

 

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , H,” Niall's voice came out an octave higher “I'm not gonna last if I have to watch you finger yourself while blowing me.”

 

Harry pulled off Niall's cock with a loud popping noise, his breath coming out in gasps “Then don't watch.” He deadpanned.

 

“That's- oh my God,” Niall's hips bucked up off the bed as Harry sucked him down again “That's like asking the sun not to rise in the East.”

 

Harry just shrugged, his mouth continuing to work Niall's cock while his fingers continued to open himself up. Niall threw his head back against the pillow, filthy moans leaving his mouth and his hips starting to work in a rhythm as he began to fuck Harry's mouth. Harry moaned louder around his cock and Niall grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, pulling on it, trying to get Harry off his cock.

 

“Harry...fuck, Harry, off, get off, I'm gonna come if you don't get off. Want to fuck you. Please. _Please.”_ Niall begged.

 

“Yeah,” Harry pulled off Niall's cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “Yeah. I'm gonna- I'm gonna fuck myself on your cock.”

 

A low, guttural moan sounded from Niall's throat as he frantically nodded his head against the pillow. He made grabby hands at Harry, reaching for him to pull him up from his thighs so he could sit on his cock. Harry grabbed onto him, shimmying up until he was kneeling straight above Niall's cock, their movements frantic, their breaths coming in gasps as they rushed to get some action for the first time in two months.

 

“Jesus,” Niall cursed “You look so fucking hot. Why do you keep getting hotter every time you go away on tour? You're like...you're like...oh fuck, I don't know what you're like! Please get on me cock so I'll shut up.”

 

Harry snorted and dissolved into a fit of laughter as he hovered over Niall's cock “God...you always have such a way with words.”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Niall bit his lip, trying to hold back his own laughter “You're the writer in this relationship. I'm not supposed to be good with words.”

 

Harry grinned down at Niall, his giggles tapering off as he bent down to kiss him long and hard, sucking on Niall's tongue and lips until he was whimpering. When he pulled back he adjusted himself above Niall's cock again and slowly began to lower himself, his gaze never leaving Niall's.

 

“Fuck, H, fuck,” Niall gasped as his fiance kept lowering himself “How are you- fuck- how are you so open? There's no way you opened yourself up this good in that amount of time.”

 

“I didn't,” Harry whimpered as he became fully seated on Niall's cock, moving his hips slightly back and forth to get comfortable “For the whole day, before I left for my show tonight, I had a plug in so I'd be nice and open for you tonight.”

 

“FUCK!!” Niall shouted, his hips violently bucking up off the bed and driving his cock into Harry “You- oh fucking Christ, Harry- you're gonna kill me. You're gonna fucking kill me.”

 

Harry leaned forward bracing his hands on Niall's chest, slowly pulling himself off his cock before slamming himself back down again, dragging loud gasps and curses out of both of them.

 

“Niall,” Harry whined as his hips began to slowly pick up speed “I missed you. Niall, Niall, fuck, I need you, please I need you.”

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Niall barked out in a high voice. He snapped his hips up faster and harder, meeting Harry thrust for thrust, the sounds of slapping skin and ragged breathing quickly filling the room.

 

“Oh God,”Harry practically sobbed out as the angle changed and Niall's cock hit deep inside him “Yes! Right there, baby, right there.”

 

Harry was riding him fast, now, all the desperation, loneliness, and sexual frustration of the past two months coming out at the one time. Niall had never seen anything as beautiful and sexy as his fiance fucking his bare cock like his life depended on it.

 

“That's it, Harry, that's it. Fuck, yeah, fuck you're so good. Made to ride cock weren't ya darlin'? Hmm? Made for it.” Niall panted, his hands gripping Harry's hips so hard there would definitely be bruises in the morning.

 

“Your cock,” Harry gasped out as he bounced around on Niall's cock “Made to ride your cock.”

 

Niall growled low in his throat and flipped Harry onto his back in one quick, fluid motion. Harry cried out, his eyes wide until he realized what was happening and wrapped his legs around Niall's torso. Niall started to thrust inside him while grabbing Harry's arms in his hands and pinning them hard against the bed up over Harry's head.

 

“You're the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen,” Niall said through clenched teeth, picking up his speed to pound relentlessly into Harry “Fuck, I wish I could take a picture of you right now so you could see yourself.”

 

“Oh fuck, oh God, harder, Niall, please fucking harder!” Harry half screamed, his legs gripping Niall tighter. Niall picked up his speed, fucking into Harry with every ounce of energy he had left. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Harry cried out, a very satisfied laugh leaving his throat “Fucking yes!!”

 

“H,” Niall gasped, sweat dripping from his forehead onto his chest “I'm gonna come soon, fuck I'm gonna come.”

 

:Yeah,” Harry's voice shook as Niall fucked into him hard “Fill me up, baby. Wanna feel you.”

 

Niall's whole body shook from hearing Harry's words. He cried out and surged forward, his lips meeting Harry's in a searing kiss. His grip loosened on Harry's arms and he slid a hand up Harry's forearm until it was nestled in Harry's hand, their fingers linking together tightly “I...love you.” He gasped into Harry's mouth “I love you.”

 

“Love...” Harry panted against Niall's lips “...you too.”

 

Niall had three good, hard thrusts left in him, the last one pushing Harry up the bed a bit, then he was coming hard inside Harry. His lips were still on Harry's, Harry swallowing up the choked sobs as Niall's hot come filled him up.

 

“Harry,” Niall whimpered against the side of Harry's mouth. His hand slid between them and he somehow managed to grab on to Harry's cock and pull him off, just a few hard tugs, before Harry's eyes widened and he was coming too, his come shooting over Niall's hand and onto both their stomachs.

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to catch his breath. His legs fell from around Niall's waist and slid out straight on the bed, his body going completely limp beneath Niall's. “So good. Always so good.”

 

“Y'alright?” Niall whispered against Harry's skin as he began to leave little pecks all over Harry's face, neck and shoulders.

 

“Fucking fantastic!!” Harry shouted, his arm flailing in the air “Magnificent. Bloody brilliant!!”

 

“That good, huh?” Niall slowly pulled out of Harry, a massive grin on his face as he looked down into the face of his fiance “You certainly know how to stroke a guys ego.”

 

Harry snorted and dissolved into giggles “I'm very good at stroking.”

 

Niall laughed, a look of fondness on his face as he rolled off Harry after a few quick pecks “I'll go get us a cloth from the toilet to clean up.”

 

“'m' kay” Harry's eyes followed Niall's movement as he climbed off the bed. He reached a hand out and tapped Niall against his bare arse “Love you.”

 

Niall laughed and looked over his shoulder at Harry while making a kissy face. “You too, darlin'”

 

 ~~~

 

It's going on three in the morning when Harry and Niall pull back from an intense snogging session because both their stomachs are grumbling.

 

“Think we worked up an appetite,” Harry grinned “We should probably take a bit of a break to eat something. Don't want to starve to death before we're even married.”

 

Niall groaned and threw his head back against the pillow “I've been craving your pancakes since you left on tour. You don't suppose the hotel makes them anywhere near as good as you do?”

 

Harry grinned and rolled his body over so that he was hovering over Niall “You won't get to find out. We've got a kitchen in this suite and I asked to have it stocked up this morning. Or...yesterday morning since it's after midnight.”

 

“You did what?” Niall stared, open mouthed at his fiance.

 

“Baby,” Harry laughed “Every time I go on tour, the one thing you miss the most besides me is my pancakes. I know this. So I prepared for this. I'll make us some right now.”

 

Niall watched, open mouthed, as Harry climbed off the bed and pulled on a very small pair of boxer briefs. He wandered into the en suite, the water turning on in the sink so he could wash his hands and splash water on his face, then he wandered back into the bedroom drying his hands and face with a fluffy white towel.

 

“Are you alright, love?” Harry laughed “Look like you're trying to catch flies with your mouth stuck open like that.”

 

“Shut up,” Niall snapped out of it, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Harry playfully “I just...you're always doing little things for me like this and I should be used to it yet it still somehow surprises me and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside because you've turned me into a giant sap.”

 

“Well then, giant sap,” Harry leaned down and pecked Niall on the lips twice “I'm going to start on the pancakes, you can stay in bed if you want, I'll come get you when it's ready.”

 

“No, no, I want to keep you company. I'm just gonna use the toilet and wash up a bit then I'll be out.” Niall said, pulling Harry in for a few more kisses. When they pulled apart, Harry headed out of the bedroom toward the kitchen while Niall sat there in the bed staring at him with drool building up in the corner of his mouth.

 

“He's a fucking God,” Niall whispered to himself, shaking his head “There's no other explanation for _that_ body. He's a fucking God.”

 

With a groan he pulled himself out of the bed, pulling his sweats on and heading into the en suite to clean up a bit. When he was done, he walked barefoot out to the kitchen where Harry was standing over the stove in nothing but his little, black boxers. A smile spread across his face and he walked over to Harry sliding his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek in between his shoulder blades. “I'm so lucky to have you. Do I tell you that enough? I thank God every morning when I wake up, that I have you.”

 

“You do,” Harry placed his free hand over Niall's around his waist “You tell me everyday. Even when I'm on tour and the time zones are so fucked up and I'm doing so much press and promotion we can't Skype, you tell me. Not just in a text either. You'll call me, even though you know my phone is on silent, and leave it in a voicemail. I thank God for you, too, ya know. Not only for your love but for your friendship too. I don't ever want to be without you Niall. Never ever.”

 

Niall lifted his head up and kissed the bare skin of Harry's back “I love you. We're going to be so happy together. It won't be perfect all the time. We'll fight. Probably get in some screaming matches and slam some doors. It won't last long though. We'll always come through it.”

 

“Speaking of fighting,” Harry flipped the pancakes in the pan “Thank you for being okay with me renting out the entire resort for five days, for our wedding. We rarely fight, and I know the few times we have it's been because of money so it means a lot to me that you let me do this.”

 

“Of course. I'm not unreasonable, Harry.” Niall stepped back a few steps so Harry could plate the pancakes and pop them in the oven to keep warm while he cooked the eggs “I know how famous you are, and yes I know you hate that word, but you _are_ famous and if we got married on a resort with other guests staying there, someone would tweet or tip off the media and our wedding would turn into a fucking circus like Madonna and Sean Penn.”

 

“Madonna and-” Harry barked out a laugh “Oh my God. You've been watching VH1 again haven't you?”

 

“Maybe,” Niall sniffed and turned his nose up, crossing his arms over his chest and digging his toe into the tiles on the kitchen floor.

 

“Obviously,” Harry laughed “Since you keep spouting off info about celebrities from the eighties. A decade we weren't around for.”

 

“Madonna and Sean Penn are still relevant!” Niall huffed.

 

“Yes but they were married and divorced before we were even born.” Harry threw a fond look Niall's way as he stirred the eggs around in the pan and flipped the bacon.

 

“My _point,”_ Niall dragged out the word “Is that their wedding was a circus full of helicopters circling around overhead and paps swarming around the gate of her estate or his estate...I can't remember who's estate it was but it wasn't pretty. I don't want that for us, for you. I want this day to be perfect. I want you to have whatever you want so it's fine that you rented the entire resort. It's small anyway. Our guests probably would have taken up most of the twenty-five suites anyway.”

 

“Still...it means a lot to me that you let me spoil you more now. I love spoiling you.”

 

“I know,” Niall smiled softly “Because I love spoiling you, too. It was just hard for me in the beginning because I was afraid if I didn't stand my ground you'd eventually think I only wanted your money. I guess I just needed a bit of reassurance that you knew I loved you and not your money. I didn't want you to feel like you had to spend a lot of money on me.”

 

“And now you're okay with it?” Harry asked as he began to plate their food.

 

“I mean...as long as you don't go overboard...then, yeah, I'm okay with it.”Niall nodded and took a seat at the table.

 

“Good,” Harry smiled and sat down next to Niall with their food “Because I'll be spoiling our children one day too, just to warn you.”

 

“Harry Styles!!” Niall stopped his fork just an inch from his mouth “If our children turn into little brats I will divorce you!”

 

“You won't,” Harry leaned in and kissed Niall's cheek, his lips sticky and full of syrup “You love me.”

 

Niall wiped his hand over his cheek, the sticky syrup Harry left behind transferring to his hand. He turned his head to glare at Harry but when he did, his fiance was sitting there with a huge, closed mouth smile on his face, his dimples making him look far younger than his twenty-seven years, and all he could do was shake his head and smile right back.

 

 ~~~

 

 

Niall and Harry didn't go to bed until six in the morning, after two more rounds of wild sex and managed to sleep a solid eight hours, waking up around two for another round of blowies, another shower, and then sandwiches that Niall made them before it was time to head to the stadium.

 

It was around seven, two hours before Harry was due on stage, that Harry got a text from his sister saying that she and Harry's Mum, along with all the other wedding guests had just landed and were on their way straight to the stadium. There was no need for them to go to the hotel since they were all leaving for the resort straight after the show.

 

Seven forty-five was when the door to Harry's dressing room burst open and Harry's Mum was the first person through. Harry stood up to greet her only to have her blow right by him straight into Niall's arms. He had no time to say anything or protest because he immediately had an armful of his sister who was already talking his ear off about wedding stuff.

 

It wasn't until about thirty minutes later, when Harry and Niall had greeted everyone that Harry spoke above everyone “Can I just point out that I haven't seen my mother in over two months and the first person she went to was Niall?”

 

Anne wrapped her arm around her sons waist and smacked his bicep with her hand “No need to get all bent out of shape over it love. I knew Gemma was running straight for you about wedding stuff so I went elsewhere.”

 

“Plus your Mum loves me more than you,” Niall cackled, throwing his arms around the both of them.

 

“I love _both_ of you,” Anne laughed “You're both my babies and I know Niall's Mum feels the exact same way, don't you Maura?”

 

“I do,” Niall's Mum joined the pile of hugging bodies “I love the both of you and can't wait to see you get married in two days. You're going to make each other so happy.”

 

“Here here!” Niall's Dad shouted from somewhere in the back of the room, a tumbler of whiskey raised in the air over everybody's heads. The whole room broke out into loud laughter and joyful shouting as the Irish side of the family plus Gemma got into bottles of Whiskey. Niall's Mum soon joined in, taking Harry's Mum with her and Harry's Stepdad took the opportunity to pull Harry aside, along with Louis and Niall too, since Harry dragged him along with them.

 

“So. Harry. Want to tell me why I got a text from your lawyer telling me I'd need to handle everything for you from now on since you fired him?” Robin held up his mobile in front of Harry's face, waving it around in the air.

 

“You what?!?!” Louis' head spun around to look at Harry “Have you lost your mind? You need lawyers Harry, you have so many contracts and-”

 

“You got a text,” Harry cut Louis off “because I did fire him.”

 

“Why?” Niall asked softly, his head tilted to the side, his eyes full of concern “Did something happen? Did he try to steal money from you? I'll fucking kill him!”

 

“No, no, nobody stole anything from me,”Harry wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his temple. “I fired him because he actually drew up a pre-nup then told me I had to get Niall to sign it.”

 

“ _What??”_ Louis shrieked “That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I've been in the room while you two are screaming at each other because Harry's throwing his money around like it grows on trees and Niall wants no part of it.”

 

“I _do not_ throw my money around!” Harry looked scandalized.

 

“Harry,” Louis deadpanned “You wanted to drop ten million U.S. Dollars on a mansion in Beverly Hills because it had a pool with a waterfall.”

 

“Oh my God,” Niall cackled “I remember that! I thought he was legitimately drunk.”

 

“Well excuse me for liking pretty things,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yes well...thank fuck Niall talked you out of it by pointing out you could just get a pool like that installed at the house you already own for far less money.” Louis smirked.

 

“Harry,” Robin began “He was just doing his job. He wasn't trying to offend you or Niall. Anybody who has a lot of money has to be careful. It's his job to protect you. He doesn't know Niall and even if he did he'd still do it anyway. He'd be a bad lawyer if he didn't.”

 

“I agree,” Niall moved in front of Harry and brushed a thumb over his cheek bone “I'm not offended and I would have signed it if you'd given it to me.”

 

“Well I'm offended,” Harry's eyes actually filled with tears he was so upset by it “I don't care if you're okay with it, I'm not and I don't give a fuck how much money I have, everything I own is yours. Everything. Including my heart and I refuse to budge on this. You're not signing a damn thing.”

 

“Alright,” Harry's stepdad smiled at Harry's words “I'll compile a list of lawyers I think would be a good fit for you while you're on your honeymoon and give it to you when you get back.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, wiping at his eyes with his fingers “He's not signing anything and we'd never get divorced anyway.”

 

“Of course not,” Niall said to Harry, his eyes making contact with Louis' to try and convey he needed to be alone with Harry. It must have worked because Louis and Robin quickly disappeared and it was just Harry and Niall in the hallway.

 

“I didn't like it,” Harry mumbled, his head down, his eyes staring at the floor “We're not even married yet and he was preparing for our _divorce_. For fucks sake! If you ever- if you ever left me, does he really think I'd give a fuck about my money? If you left me, you might as well take all my money with you because I'd be too heartbroken to spend any of it. I-I-”

 

“Shhh,” Niall wrapped Harry in his arms and swayed them gently side to side “I'd never leave you. Once we're married, you're stuck with me until the day one of us dies. Hopefully that doesn't happen until I'm at least a hundred. Spending the next seventy years with you sounds pretty fucking great to me.”

 

“God,” Harry choked out a laugh “That's all I want. I'd give all my money away if that meant I got the next seventy years with you. I'm sorry I'm freaking out a bit. Jesus. It just- it just shocked me. A prenup was the furthest thing from my mind when I went into his office. When he brought it up it felt like- it felt like he was saying our marriage would never last and- and I got all paranoid that he jinxed it somehow. God, I may have overreacted a bit. I remember storming out, yelling at him and firing him.”

 

Laughter bubbled up in Niall's throat and he buried his face in Harry's shirt to muffle it “I think you probably did overreact a little bit. Or a lot. I wish I'd been there, though. I bet you were so fucking hot. You rarely get mad but when you do it's really, really hot.”

 

“I even managed not to trip in my own feet while I stormed out.” Harry giggled into Niall's hair.

 

“Oh my God,” Niall's body started to shake with laughter “That reminds me of your show last week in Rio. On all our Skype calls, you neglected to tell me you tripped and fell rather spectacularly while on stage. Willie sent me the link and I watched it at work. I couldn't stop laughing the whole day. Me boss tried to send me home. We were in a meeting in the conference room with ten other people and right in the middle of it I crack up laughing because I can't get the image of you falling out of me head. He-he thought I was going mental. Tried to make me take stress leave.”

 

“Was hoping you wouldn't see that.” Harry's own body was shaking as he tried to control his laughter. It was rather hard to do when your fiance's infectious laughter was filling the hallway.

 

“How do you even fall like that? Like, you're like a big flailing giant. I feel like someone should yell timber as you're going down.” Niall laughed, tears coming from his eyes and falling on Harry's neck.

 

“I don't know. I really don't. I just know it happens more often than not. Perhaps I'll fall tonight and you can watch it live.” Harry joked.

 

“Oh God, oh God,” Niall pulled back from Harry and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to suck in air “I don't think I could handle it.”

 

“Styles!” A tech yelled down the hallway “It's time to mic up, let's go!”

 

“Alright. I gotta go. Are you able to stop laughing long enough to kiss me? Or am I supposed to go out there without a kiss from my baby?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Niall stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, his laughter turning into giggles. He pressed his lips against Harry's and they kissed for a moment, both of them smiling into the kiss “I love you. There's eighty thousand strong out there, all for you. Go give 'em what they paid for.”

 

“I love you, too,” Harry pecked Niall's lips one last time “You look so good with your hair that colour. God! Okay, okay I'm going. Enjoy the show.”

 

“I always do!” Niall yelled after Harry as he jogged down the hall toward the tech to get ready “I always do.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

The show was a huge success. His fans were so loud and incredible just like they always were. He fed off their energy and spent almost two hours running around on stage, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He even laughed a few times during songs because he'd look off to the side and see his sister and Niall dancing around each other, screaming out the lyrics to his songs. Eventually when he looked over, Willie and Niall's best mate Sean had joined in, a bottle of whiskey clutched in Willie's hand. The lot of them were probably well on their way to being pissed and Harry loved it. He adored every single person that came for their wedding and he wanted nothing more than for them to have the time of their lives.

 

After the show, Louis informed everyone that Harry had chartered a couple of planes to take them to the resort and all their luggage was already waiting for them aboard the aircraft's

 

“Another private jet??” Willie whooped “Fucking Christ! I love you, Harry! Will you be my sugar daddy?”

 

“Oi!” Niall yelled as they made their way out of the stadium toward the cars “He's mine! Back off!”

 

A very drunk Willie nearly fell as he turned around to face Niall “It can be platonic, Nialler. I don't want to fuck the lad.”

 

“Oh my God! I love Niall's family. This is brilliant!” Gemma squealed with laughter.

 

“He's gonna be so embarrassed in the morning, if he even remembers this.” Harry cackled, his arm slung over Niall's shoulders.

 

“I think he might actually cream himself when he sees the resort and realizes you rented the whole thing for five days.” Niall rolled his eyes “Sorry about him.”

 

“What? Don't be ridiculous! I love Willie. He's just drunk and having a good time which is what I want. He's fine. Look...” Harry waved his arm around, indicating their wedding guests “Everyone is laughing. They love him, too. It's fine. I promise.”

 

“I know, I just don't think your Mum needs to hear anyone talkin' about fucking her son.” Niall pouted.

 

“Why not?” Harry snorted “She's far from prudish. She's seen what girls say about me online and she heard us having sex when we visited her and Robin for Christmas.”

 

“You promised to never bring that up ever again.” Niall groaned “How embarrassing.”

 

Harry laughed and guided Niall into the back of a vehicle along with Louis, Gemma, Sean, Nick and Ed. Niall's parents had control of Willie and were in a different vehicle with Harry's parents and Liam and his girlfriend rode in the other vehicle with Brenda, Katy and Evan, their friends from the chat room where they met. They were still all good friends and Harry would never forget them for helping him through the most difficult time of his life. He was adamant they be on the guest list and luckily Niall agreed one hundred percent.

 

Once they got to the airport, they all got onto two separate jets for the short flight to Ponta Dos Ganchos Exclusive Resort. It was one of the most exclusive beach resorts in Brazil, located on a private Peninsula surround by the Emerald Coast. It was partially surrounded by Rainforest vegetation and guaranteed the Newlyweds and their guests the utmost privacy.

 

The resort was set up with twenty-five individual bungalows, all with massive windows that opened up onto terraces that led right into the ocean. It was one of the things Harry loved most when he found the resort. He thought it was cute they could sit out on the terrace and eat breakfast then walk five feet down a couple of steps and be in the ocean.

 

Also at the resort there was a state of the art fitness centre, a cinema, business centre, heated swimming pool, ocean front tennis courts, a spa, massage gazebos, a restaurant, bar lounge, and a game room. It was all theirs for the next five days.

 

It was the middle of the night by the time they arrived, but the whole staff was there waiting to greet them in the main lobby lined up as if they were greeting royalty. Harry snorted into his hand, quietly, when he saw the weary look Niall was giving them, as if he thought they were about to bow and curtsy at any moment.

 

“Mr. Styles! Welcome to Ponta Dos Gonchos Exclusive Resort. My name is Gabriel and I am manager of this fine resort. Let me first thank you for choosing us as your destination for your wedding. We are very happy and excited to have you here and are one hundred percent dedicated to making sure you have the wedding of your dreams.” The tall, dark, and yes, handsome manager stepped forward and enthusiastically shook Harry's hand “Is this your fiance? Mr. Horan?”

 

“Just Niall please.” Niall shook the mans hand with a smile.

 

“Yes and just Harry for me please. No formalities here. We're all on holiday and here to have a good time.” Harry smiled as he took in the gorgeous lobby. He couldn't wait to see the bungalows if this is what the lobby looked like.

 

“Ah! Yes, Harry and Niall it is then.” Gabriel grinned then turned his attention to all their guests standing behind them. “When you're ready, my staff here will all show you to your individual bungalows. Mr. Styles...I mean Harry, has rented this whole resort for the next five days so everything is open to each and every one of you. You can go where you like when you like and there will be staff ready and available to tend to any of your needs at any time of the day. All you have to do is use your telephone in the bungalows to call the front desk and someone will be able to assist you right away. Now, I'm sure you're all exhausted so we will show you to your rooms now. I've been in touch with Harry's personal assistant who sent me a guest list and indicated who would be sharing a bungalow and who would be on their own. Your bags are being brought to your assigned bungalows as we speak. Any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to let us know.”

 

Harry and Niall said goodnight to all their guests as they were led in groups out of the lobby, waiting until last to head to their bungalow.

 

“Harry? Niall? If you would please come with me?” Gabriel held his arm out to indicate the way out of the lobby “I will personally show you to your bungalow. It's the largest of our twenty-five bungalows and is mostly used as a honeymoon suite for newlyweds and soon to be newlyweds like yourselves. It's situated away from all the other bungalows to afford extra privacy for the happy couples. Please rest assured that privacy is very important to us and my staff is under strict instructions not to bother you under any circumstances. Maid service will still be provided daily but we will wait for your say so before coming to the bungalow. Ah! Here we are.”

 

Gabriel opened up the wide doors to the bungalow leading Harry and Niall into a massive living area. The lights were all on already and the first thing Harry noticed was the back wall that was floor to ceiling glass and led out to the terrace and the ocean.

 

“It- it looks even more beautiful than it does in the pictures we saw.” Harry gushed, dropping Niall's hand and running over to the windows. “It's beautiful, it's- it's...magical.”

 

“I'm very glad you approve,” Gabriel shared a smile with Niall “I think you will be happy here for the next five days and like I said...if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call and ask for me personally.”

 

“Thank you Gabriel. Thank you so much.” Harry shook the mans hand again.

 

“No, thank _you_ Harry. The gratuity you provided for my staff with your deposit was...beyond generous. It exceeded the normal gratuity rate by...”Gabriel blew out a breath “...by a large amount. When my staff is paid next week and they see the extra income...well...” The mans eyes teared up “...lets just say you've done a lot for my staff and their families. I cannot thank you enough.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” Harry's eyes softened as he took in the emotions flitting across the managers face “I have no doubt we will all be treated very well here and Niall and I will have the wedding of our dreams.”

 

“You have my word on that sir.” Gabriel nodded “Now, I will leave you for the night unless there's anything you need?”

 

“I can't think of anything right now. We'll let you know if we think of anything.” Harry smiled at the man and shook his hand one last time before he quietly exited the bungalow, closing the door softly behind him.

 

“Harry Edward Styles, what did you do?” Niall stood with his mouth hanging open in the middle of the spacious living area.

 

“What?” Harry tried to look confused but Niall wasn't buying it. He stared at Harry, his eyebrows raised and his mouth still hanging open in disbelief, until Harry sighed and gave in “I-I may have deposited an extra one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, earmarked as a gratuity.”

 

“U.S Dollars??” Niall gaped at him.

 

“Yes,” Harry cleared his throat “Most resorts in places like Brazil accept American Dollars.”

 

“Holy mother of fuck!” Niall spat out “A hundred and-”

 

“Niall, please don't be mad. Remember I sent my PA here on holiday in January to scope the place out and-and she was raving about how well the staff treated her and-”

 

“Mad???” Niall laughed in disbelief “You're the most generous fucker I've ever met and right now I want to rip your clothes off.”

 

Harry stood completely still, his wide eyes slowly blinking at Niall. Niall stared back at him, his eyes slowly raking over Harry's body in his skin tight jeans and blue button down.

 

“Fuck,” Harry spluttered, snapping out of his mini trance “I'll help you.” He quickly started to unbutton his shirt as Niall threw his head back laughing loudly.

 

Once Harry finished with the buttons and his shirt was discarded on the floor, Niall walked over to him and they stared at each other again for a long moment, both men breathing a bit heavy, then they lunged for each other, their mouths meeting in a hot, passionate kiss, tongues moving frantically against each other. Their hands wandered all over each others bodies, feeling hard muscle and soft skin as they fumbled with the rest of their clothes while trying not to break their kiss.

 

“ _God,_ ” Niall muttered, his hands brushing over Harry's biceps, his chest, his abs, his hips “Never gonna get tired of this body of yours. So sexy, so fucking sexy and all mine.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said in a breathy voice “All yours, all for you, always want to look so good for you.”

 

Niall groaned and gripped Harry's hips, his fingers digging into the soft baby fat there that Harry would never lose no matter how much he worked out. Niall loved it. It was so soft and just enough to grip in his hands. He squeezed it now and pressed his lips against Harry's again, guiding him toward an open doorway he hopes was the bedroom.

 

By the time Niall had Harry opened up and writhing underneath him on the bed, they were both desperate for it and fucked loud and hard until they were both coming, dripping in sweat but completely sated.

 

By the time they cleaned up, showered, and enjoyed some of the snacks provided by the resort, dawn was approaching and Niall asked Harry to sit outside on the deck with him, facing the water while they waited to watch the sun come up.

 

They settled onto a lounger, Harry on Niall's lap and both bundled up in the fluffy bath robes with the name of the resort across the front in fancy lettering. They were both quiet for awhile, until the sun started to rise, making the sky look red and orange off in the distance.

 

“Hey, H?” Niall spoke softly, his lips brushing against Harry's neck “Remember what we talked about just before you left for this leg of the tour? Are you still okay?”

 

A soft smile spread over Harry's lips as he remembered the difficult conversation and the way Niall had handled it.

 

“ _What's up, darlin'” Niall stopped short when he walked into their bedroom and saw Harry's silhouette sitting in a chair over by the window. “Y'alright?”_

 

“ _Yeah,” Harry spoke softly, turning his head to rest his cheek against his knees and look at Niall “Or...no. Maybe I'm not. I don't know.”_

 

“ _Wanna talk to me about it?” Niall asked, walking over and kneeling on the floor in front of Harry._

 

_Harry dropped his legs back to the floor and parted them so Niall could move in closer and smooth his hands over Harry's thighs “I've just been thinking about some things lately. Been on my mind a lot.”_

 

“ _Does it have to do with Jack? The anniversary of his death is coming up. Five years this year.” Niall stares up at Harry, his eyes full of love and concern, his thumbs digging in to Harry's thighs just hard enough to let him know he was there._

 

“ _I guess that's part of it, yeah.” Harry admitted “It's nothing new really. It's something that's been on my mind before. It's probably never really left my mind, always been there at the back. I think it's come to the forefront again because I'm so happy. We're getting married in two months and I'm so ridiculously happy that I'm even okay with us being apart for the next two months, until you meet me in Brazil with our friends and family.”_

 

“ _I'm so happy too, H. I can't wait to marry you.” Niall said._

 

“ _I'm just scared.” Harry admitted quietly, tears welling up in his eyes._

 

“ _Of what, darlin'? Marrying me?” Niall asked “You can be honest with me. I won't be mad or anything. It's normal to be scared or nervous before you get married.”_

 

“ _No,” Harry shook his head “I'm not scared to marry you at all. There's nothing I want more than to marry you. I'm scared because- because I'm afraid I'm a bad person.”_

 

“ _What??”Niall pops up onto his feet and promptly climbs onto Harry's lap, taking Harry's face in between his two hands and staring intensely into his eyes “Why would you ever think that? You're not a bad person, Harry. You're so wonderful, so kind, so generous, so lovely. Where is this coming from?”_

 

_Harry sniffed and bit into his bottom lip, trying to keep the tears from falling “Because I love you so much, Niall. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and ever since we fell in love and I realized that, I've often wondered what would have happened if Jack never died? If he never died and I met you some other way. Would I have still fallen in love with you? Would I have cheated on my boyfriend? Would we have just been friends? I- I just wonder what would have happened and then I think about if I had met you when Jack and Aiden were both still alive, would we have simply passed on the street, smiled at each other and moved on? Never to cross paths again? I can't even- I can't even stomach that thought. The thought of not having the past three years with you, of not having you love me the way you do, of living my life without you, makes me physically ill.”_

 

“ _Oh God, Harry,” Niall moved his hands down to rest on the sides of Harry's neck and pressed his forehead against Harry's, both men now with tears running down their cheeks._

 

“ _Does that make me a bad person, Niall?” Harry cried, his breathing a bit shaky._

 

“ _No darlin',no,” Niall said emphatically “It doesn't. It makes you human, that's all. Besides, if you're a bad person then so am I. I've had the same thoughts as you over the past few years since we fell in love. I've had more than a few sleepless nights because of it. The constant 'what if?' going around in me head was like torture because there's just no way you can win. On the one hand it's torture wondering if I would have gone back on the vows I said to me husband if I had met you when he was still alive. On the other hand, if I didn't go back on them, then I would never be with you and the thought of being without you makes me physically sick, too.”_

 

“ _Really? You've had the same thoughts?” Harry asked, wide eyed._

 

“ _Yeah and there's no good ending to either scenario so I eventually learned to accept it and be okay with it. I decided to leave the past in the past and simply focus on the present and the future...with you. We deserve to be happy, Harry, of that I'm sure. Life doesn't end for people who have lost a loved one, it goes on and we have to go on with it.” Niall answered, pressing a soft kiss against Harry's lips._

 

“ _You're right. I know you're right. You sound so wise, too.” Harry laughed softly._

 

“ _That's because I am wise. Didn't you know?” Niall joked, pulling a loud laugh out of Harry._

 

“ _Yeah,” Harry swallowed thickly and hugged Niall tight to his body “Yeah I did know.”_

 

“Definitely,” Harry turns his head so he can kiss Niall's lips “More than okay. You were right about everything you said that night and so I've been looking forward to the future, leaving the past in the past.”

 

“Good,” Niall murmured against Harry's lips. He kissed him softly, sliding his tongue against Harry's slowly and softly for a moment before pulling back again “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Niall,” Harry smiled and kissed Niall's lips one last time before turning back toward the horizon to watch the sun rise.

 

 ~~~

 

They ended up sleeping for a large portion of the day, meeting up with their friends and families for dinner around seven. They all talked, laughed, and joked around with one another, enjoying each others company, everyone so happy to be there to witness Harry and Niall getting married the next day.

 

It was just after nine when Niall leaned in close to Harry at the table, whispering in his ear “Our Mum's insist we spend the night apart so I'm going to have to kiss you Goodnight soon and head back to Willie and Sean's bungalow.”

 

“I know,” Harry pouted “I'm staying with Mum and Robin. I hate it but I'll have the rest of my life with you so I figure we can give our Mum's this.”

 

Niall rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and smiled at him lovingly “I love hearing that phrase. I feel like the luckiest man alive to get to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Doesn't hurt that I get to look at that gorgeous body of yours everyday either.”

 

Harry giggled and turned his face in toward Niall, his lips brushing Niall's cheek “Remember how we stayed in bed for a week after you proposed? I had a week until promo started on my album and you took the week off work because I had just come back from six weeks in America.”

 

“ _I can't stop looking at my ring,” Harry giggled, holding his hand out in front of him to admire his ring again while Niall spooned him in their bed_

 

“ _I can't stop looking at **you** ,” Niall kissed the back of his neck and ran his foot up one of Harry's calves where their legs were tangled under the bed sheets “You're so beautiful. Glowing, you are. Absolutely glowing.”_

 

“ _I thought it was pregnant women who glowed?” Harry scrunched up his face, reaching behind himself with his right hand to squeeze Niall's hip._

 

“ _Well,” Niall's hands wandered under the bed sheets, moving over Harry's abs,down over his hips and around to cup his arse “We've barely left this bed since you got home four days ago. We've fucked probably fifty times since then so...maybe I have knocked you up.”_

 

_Harry barked out a loud laugh and squirmed in Niall's arms until he was flat on his back and able to look at Niall. His eyes widened comically and he gripped Niall's forearm with both hands “Maybe you're right. I mean...how many times have I been knocked up in those fan fictions my fans write about us? Maybe...maybe it's been true all along that men can get pregnant. Maybe...maybe I'm about to give birth to our love child.”_

 

_The whole bed began to shake from Niall laughing so hard “Oh fuck...fuck. Don't make me laugh anymore. I've got- I've got to piss so bad.”_

 

“ _Then you better get up and go piss,” Harry laughed, tears welling up in his eyes and his face turning red “I- I love you Niall Horan, but I am not, nor will I ever be, into watersports.”_

 

“ _Christ!” Niall only laughed harder. He pulled the sheet off himself and rolled over to climb out of bed, his foot getting caught in the sheet sending him down onto his hands and knees on the floor. The last thing Harry saw before he buried his head in his pillow, snorting with laughter, was Niall's pale, naked arse as he crawled on his hands and knees to the en suite,the sound of his crazy laughter disappearing as he shut the door behind him._

 

“Of course I remember, I remember every minute of our life together. I remember those fan fictions, too. We make beautiful babies apparently.” Niall grinned.

 

“Oh God,” Harry snorted with laughter “How many of those have you read?”

 

Niall sighed dramatically “A man has to have something to keep him going while his Fiance is busy traipsing all around the world doesn't he?”

 

Harry laughed loudly at that, gaining the attention of some of the other people at the table. Not long after, their Mum's watched on, rushing them as they kissed each other goodnight, their last kiss before they become husbands.

 

Back at the bungalow, about an hour later, Harry is sitting outside in the warm night air having a glass of wine with his Mum before bed. They talk about the wedding of course, and Harry keeps gushing about how he can't wait to marry Niall, his Mum laughing and smiling bright because her son is so happy.

 

Things turn serious for awhile, after Harry finishes his wine and pulls his knees up to his chest in the deck chair. Harry had kind of been wondering something all day and now tentatively spoke to his Mum about it.

 

“Mum?” Harry asks quietly “Do you think he's alright?”

 

“Who, darling?” His Mum turns to look at him, her wine swishing around in her glass.

 

“Niall,” Harry says quietly.

 

“Alright?” Anne looked baffled “Why wouldn't he be alright? We just left him an hour ago where he was mercilessly tormenting your sister and laughing so hard his face was red.”

 

“I just mean,” Harry shrugged “This isn't his first wedding...”

 

“That's true,” Anne nods her head, patiently waiting for her son to continue.

 

“I just don't want this to bring up sad memories for him. He didn't get a divorce. His husband died. What if he's remembering his first wedding day and feeling guilty about getting married again?”

 

“Oh Harry,” Anne reached out and held Harry's hand in her own “I don't think that boy is thinking about anything but you right now. He adores you and can't wait to marry you. I had a lovely conversation with him earlier and I promise you, you're the only person on his mind right now. He will proudly marry you tomorrow and there will be no guilt. Aiden is gone. Niall made peace with that a long time ago and has moved on. He loves you with his whole heart and nothing less.”

 

“You talked to him? When?” Harry asked.

 

“Just before dinner. We sat outside and had a glass of wine together while you were talking with Nick and Ed. I just wanted to welcome him to the family and thank him for making you so happy. He's been so good to you. He's a wonderful, wonderful partner. I couldn't have asked for anything else for you, my baby.” Anne squeezed her sons hand.

 

“He does make me so happy. Sometimes when I'm on a long flight or something, I'll stare out the window and picture my life in twenty years or thirty years and the one thing that always makes me smile and makes my heart burst is the fact that Niall will be there. I don't know what life has in store for us. I'm sure we'll hit some rough patches at some point, like all married couples, but I know without a shadow of a doubt he'll still be there, no matter what. He loves me. He really does Mum. He loves me so much.” Harry's eyes filled with tears and he laughed at himself while his Mum wrapped her arms around him, cooing at him.

 

Harry and his Mum had stayed up for another hour, talking about Niall mostly, because that's his favourite topic. When he finally went to bed, he called Niall, needing to hear his voice one more time before they got married.

 

“Hi,darlin'”Niall's warm voice came over the line,making Harry grin like a fool.

 

“Hiiii,” Harry said into the phone while twisting a piece of hair around his index finger “Are you in bed yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry could hear the sound of bed sheets rustling as Niall moved around “Just watching some late night talk show from Rio.”

 

“How can you watch those things when you have no idea what anyone is even saying?” Harry's face scrunched up.

 

“I understand what they're saying. The host is hilarious actually. Like a Brazilian version of Cordo.” Niall laughed.

 

“You understand- Niall, do you know _Portuguese_ ?” Harry's eyes grew wide and the finger he was twisting in his hair stilled. He vaguely remembered walking into his hotel suite the other night and finding Niall laughing at a program in Portuguese. He meant to ask him about that but had completely forgot.

 

“I speak Portuguese yes. Learned it in high school.”Niall answered.

 

“Fuck!” Harry swore “That's so hot. Speak it now. Please, please, please!”

 

“Eu sinto sua falta e não posso esperar para que meu marido amanhã” Niall's voice was strong and confidant as he effortlessly spoke in a foreign language. He sounded exactly like a local, no trace of his thick Irish accent in his voice at all.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Harry sat up on his bed, practically panting. “Oh my God, Niall. How did I not know you speak Portuguese? That was so hot. I'm so turned on right now.”

 

Niall laughed, his loud, exuberant laugh reaching Harry's ear through the phone “Eu te amo querida.”

 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, breathless.

 

“I love you, babe.” Niall answered, something shifting in his voice, making it lower.

 

“And before that? What did you say before that?” Harry was breaking out in a light sweat now, he was so turned on.

 

“I miss you and I can't wait to make you my husband tomorrow.”

 

“Christ! Niall,” Harry whimpered “I can't wait either. I love you so much, baby.”

 

“Wish you were here right now. I always sleep better with you next to me.” Niall said softly.

 

“God!” Harry groaned “I wish you were here right now, too. I'm so turned on right now.”

 

“Yeah? How turned on? Are you hard?” Niall asked, the sound of rustling over the phone again making Harry wonder if Niall was taking off his boxers.

 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered “Yeah 'm hard.”

 

“Mmm,” Niall hummed “That's a great image. I love that big cock of yours. How about you get yourself naked for me? Get your cock out, touch yourself.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed and struggled to get his boxers off with one hand. He wanted to put his phone down and put Niall on speaker but his parents were asleep down the hall and as much as his Mum loved Niall, he's pretty sure she doesn't want to hear him having phone sex with her son.

 

“You naked yet, Querida?” Niall's voice is low and sexy in his ear “Get your cock out and get some lube. Get nice and slicked up for me, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Harry nodded his head like a bobble head even though Niall couldn't see him. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his toiletry bag from his suitcase, taking out a bottle of lube and getting back up onto the bed “I got it. I got the lube. What did- what did you call me just now? What does Querida was it, mean?”

 

“It means darling or babe. Both names I call you quite often. Do you like that? Want me to call you that?” Niall asked.

 

“Yes,” Harry said in a breathy voice “I want you to fuck me tomorrow night, on our wedding night, and talk to me in Portuguese.”

 

“I can do that,” Niall sucked in a breath “But for now I want you to stroke your cock. Get nice and hard for me, Querida. Don't be too loud though. Don't want anybody to hear you.”

 

“Niall...” Harry moaned lowly, throwing his head back against the fluffy white pillows. His cock was hot and heavy in his hand as he stroked it to full hardness, images of Niall behind his eyes, his voice so effortlessly speaking Portuguese running through his head. “God, baby. You get me so hot.”

 

“You sound so good, H. Can you take a picture for me? Want to see how you look.”

 

Harry grunted in place of a response and took his phone away from his ear, holding it up high above him so he could get his whole naked body in the picture. He took the shot, his hard cock held up in his hand for Niall to see. He quickly sent the picture then continued to stroke himself slowly, while he waited for Niall to see it.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Niall cursed “Você está tão gostosa. Não tem ideia. Homem mais sexy que já vi”

 

Harry turned his head into the pillow, muffling the sound as he cried out His hand sped up on his cock, his breath coming out in gasps “I have no idea what you just said but, fuck me, you sound so sexy. Christ I'm gonna fucking come so soon, like I'm a teenager again.”

 

“Me too, babe.” Niall moaned into the phone “You look sinful laying on your bed for me, your legs spread open, your hand on your cock, sweat glistening on your chest. Fuck! I'm gonna destroy you tomorrow. I'm gonna kiss and lick every inch of that incredible body of yours until you've come so hard you can't move.”

 

Harry bit the pillow under his head, screaming loudly into it as his hand picked up a frantic pace on his cock “Please...please Niall. Want you to hold me down and- and fuck me until I can't walk the next day.”

 

Niall gasped loudly and Harry could hear the slide of his hand frantically stroking his cock. It brought Harry to the edge, his whole body stiffening up as his orgasm hit him in waves. He moaned Niall's name over and over again until the last bit of come leaked from his cock onto his hand and he was left sweaty with his chest heaving on his bed.

 

“Harry...oh fuck, Harry,” Niall moaned out before he cried out and Harry knew he was coming too.

 

“I love you,” Harry rambled as they both came down from their orgasms “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, darlin' Eu te amo muito querido.”

 

“I guess we should probably try and sleep some. Big day for us tomorrow.” Harry said after awhile, biting down on his bottom lip.

 

“I can't wait, darlin'. I'll be there on that beach tomorrow, waiting for you, waiting to make you mine. It'll be the best day of me life. Try and get some sleep, okay? I love you.” Niall spoke softly, his voice full of love.

 

“I love you, too. Goodnight baby.”

 

“Boa noite Querida.”

 

Harry spent the next day at the bungalow with his Mum, sister and Robin. They were getting married just before sunset because Harry thought it was beautiful and so romantic. Of course he was wondering if he was mental once he woke up that morning and realized he had to wait around all day while he waited for the ceremony to begin.

 

His Mum, sister and Louis all tried to keep him busy throughout the day until finally, it was time to get ready. There wasn't much to do. Niall had asked Harry what he wanted in a ceremony and Harry had been completely honest, saying he wanted it on the beach with only family and close friends and casual. He didn't want to wear suits that would end up sticking to their bodies with the heat. He didn't want the women to dress up to the nines in expensive dresses and jewellery He wanted their guests to be comfortable and to have fun, he wanted to be comfortable and have fun, so they told everybody to dress casual. The women in light sundresses with hats on their heads to protect from the sun and the men casual trousers and button down shirts with no tie would suffice.

 

For himself, Harry chose a pair of white skinny jeans, rolled up on the bottom to above his ankles so he could walk barefoot in the sand. For a shirt, he wore a light blue button down with a navy blue blazer that fit perfectly around his body, over it. The blazer really accentuated his broad shoulders and strong back and the jeans...they fit his arse and thighs like a second skin and he knew Niall would love it. Knew how much Niall loved him in skinny jeans. These were a tiny bit fancier than his regular black jeans but he was getting married, after all.

 

He didn't do anything with his hair. Just wore it down around his shoulders and parted on the side. He finished off his outfit with a white flower pinned onto the front of his blazer. Also, the very last thing he did, was remove his engagement ring and secured it around his neck on a silver chain. He was going to get a different ring today, a wedding band, but he still wanted to be wearing his engagement ring close to his heart.

 

When it was time for the ceremony, Harry made his way to the beach with his Mum where his friends and family were seated in white chairs, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to start. Nobody was more anxious than Harry.

 

“Oh my God, Mum.” Harry stopped walking when he reached the beach, his mother stopping with him, her arm linked with Harry's “Just look at him. He's- he's breathtaking.”

 

His Mum looked down the beach to where the guests were seated and Niall was standing at the front talking to Willie and the Justice of the Peace. A small smile crossed her face and she looked up at Harry, her eyes already shining with tears “He is, sweetheart. He's breathtaking inside and out.”

 

Harry could barely breathe as he took in his fiance. His recently brown hair was windswept across his forehead, making it look like a stylist had done it with a blow dryer instead of the breeze simply blowing it there. He was wearing a pair of light tan chinos, rolled up above his ankles like Harry's jeans and his button down shirt was a baby blue colour, with the top two buttons and the bottom two buttons left undone so the shirt could flow gently in the breeze. The sleeves were rolled up to Niall's elbows and Harry knew without a doubt that when he got closer he would see how much that colour shirt brought out his eyes.

 

“Ready?” Anne gently asked her son as she smiled up at him.

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and took a deep breath “More than ready.”

 

The music started playing softly as Harry came closer with his mother. The guests all stood up when they saw him approaching but Niall was the only one he could see. It was like slow motion as he approached, barefoot in the sand with his Mum, and he saw Willie tap Niall's arm. Niall turned his head to see what Willie wanted and his eyes met Harry's, sending a jolt of electricity down Harry's spine, all the way to his feet.

 

He kept eye contact with Niall as he and his Mum got closer, making their way down the aisle in between the rows of chairs. He could see Niall's love for him all over his face, as well as awe and pride and even a bit of lust. When a glowing smile slowly made it's way onto Niall's face, Harry couldn't help but look down at his feet, a shy smile making it's way onto his face.

 

When he and his Mum made it to the front, she hugged him tight, whispered how much she loved him, then stepped back and placed his hand in Niall's waiting hand, tears of joy running down her face. Once she took her seat, Niall brought Harry's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly, then he leaned in and whispered “You ready to do this?”

 

Harry leaned in himself, whispering back “So ready. I'm also ready to be fucked while you talk dirty to me in Portuguese.”

 

Niall stepped back, bursting out in laughter, his head thrown back as Harry stared on, giggling with a huge smile on his face.

 

Louis, who was standing just behind Harry as his best man, turned to the guests and said “This is what I put up with when Niall visits on tour. They've got about a million inside jokes and God only knows what they're laughing at now.”

 

Everyone laughed at Louis' comment, even the Justice of the Peace, Harry and Niall looking at each other gleefully, their eyes shining bright like diamonds.

 

When the ceremony got underway, the Justice of the Peace talked a little bit about marriage and partnership, then before he asked Harry and Niall to recite the traditional wedding vows, he stepped back and let them say their own vows to each other first.

 

“Harry,” Niall looked into his soon to be husbands eyes, a small smile on his face. The slight breeze continued to move over the beach sending a piece of Harry's hair into his face. Niall reached up and tucked it behind Harry's ear and giggles softly when he hears someone coo at them from the seating area, probably one of their Mum's

 

“Harry,” Niall started again, a smirk on his face for a moment before he turned serious again “I said I would never marry again. I was quite adamant about it. I didn't want to let someone that far into my heart again because when everything turns to shit and that person is lost to you forever...” Niall paused for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat “...well, the pain is pretty crippling. So I wasn't going to do it again but then you came along”

 

Niall stopped for a moment, squeezing Harry's hand and taking a deep breath “You came into my life when you were right in the middle of the worst time in your life. You were so lost you weren't even really living and even though I had never met you and didn't even know your name, I felt an immediate connection. As the months passed by I started to fall in love with you when I hadn't even met you yet and it was pretty scary. Then, we did meet and I didn't stand a chance. I blame you Anne,” Niall turned toward Harry's Mum who was sitting in her seat with tears running down her cheeks “He got those damn dimples from you! Do you have an idea how hard it is to argue with someone who has dimples like that?”

 

“Mate, I completely understand,” Gemma's boyfriend raised a hand in the air while shaking his head “His sister has them too. I'm pretty sure she could ask me to hand over all my money tomorrow and I'd give it to her.”

 

Everyone broke out into laughter again as Niall turned back to Harry, thumbing over one of his deep dimples “Then one day I looked at you, you weren't having a good day, in fact it was a pretty painful day for you and when I looked at you I kept begging God, over and over again in my head to please put your pain on me. I'd already been through it once before, I could take it again. Nothing is ever that easy though, and when I went home later that day I realized two things. One, I was one hundred percent, completely crazy in love with you and two, if you asked me at anytime to marry you, I would have. Without question I would have. You had gotten so far into my heart that it didn't even belong to me anymore. It hasn't belonged to me for over three years now and I don't want it back. I want you to keep it and take care of it because there's nobody else in the world I would ever trust to do that. In return, I promise to always take care of yours because it's the best gift anyone has ever given me. I promise I will love you and cherish you for the rest of my life like you deserve. I love you darlin'”

 

“Shit!” Harry laughed as he wiped the tears from his face with his free hand “My turn now I guess.”

 

Louis stepped forward with tissues for Harry, making everyone chuckle as Harry gratefully took them and mopped his face with them.

 

“Niall,” Harry cleared his throat “First of all, thank you for trusting me with your heart. I promise I will take care of it because like you, it's the best gift I've ever gotten.”

 

Harry stopped, taking in a few steady breaths, never taking his eyes off Niall's, before he continued “You're right, I did meet you at the worst point in my life. For the longest time we hadn't met in person or even on Skype, yet you had become a good friend to me. You had already been through what I was going through and even though it was so painful for you and brought up so many bad memories, you never failed to be there for me. If I called or texted you, you always answered, even if it was at four in the morning and you had to be up for work in three hours. You never left me to grieve alone, you were always there so kind, so patient, so **you.** Because that's who you are Niall. You're the best person I know and I felt so, so lucky to have you as my friend.

 

“Then I fell in love with you. It snuck up on me without me even realizing it. It took a little while for us to get together, both a little cautious with our hearts I expect, but we eventually found our way to each other and now I can say I feel so lucky and so privileged that I get to have you for the rest of my life. I get to have you as a husband and as a friend and I've never felt so good or so sure about something in my life, as I'm sure about you.

 

“I want you to know I will always love you, respect you, and I'll never take for granted how lucky I am to have you, how lucky I am that you love me so much. For better or worse, I promise to always be there for you and never let you go. I love you, so much, Niall, so much.” Harry's voice broke as he finished, a fresh wave of tears falling from his eyes but they were happy tears and he couldn't help but smile through them as he looked into Niall's eyes and saw Niall wiping his own tears from his face with a smile.

 

The Justice of the Peace gave them both a moment to gather themselves, then he continued the ceremony, having Niall and Harry repeat the traditional wedding vows to each other and exchange rings.

 

When it was all said and done, and the man pronounced them married, they both clung to each other, wrapped in each others arms as they pressed their lips together in a tear filled, watery kiss. They could hear their family and friends clapping and cheering in the background and as soon as they pulled apart, their mothers were on top of them, hugging them fiercely and crying all over them.

 

Once they had received hugs and congratulations from all their family and friends, they moved into the resort restaurant that was decorated for the wedding and tucked into a delicious meal prepared by the five star chefs employed by the resort.

 

They partied, they drank, then they partied some more until everyone but Theo was sufficiently buzzed or completely pissed (Louis). Niall was working his way through his fifth or sixth whiskey while laughing with Sean at Louis and Ed, swaying his hips to the beat of the music. He's just about to lean in and point out to Sean that Willie has joined in on Louis and Ed's crazy, drunk dancing when he feels a body press up against him from behind and lips brushing against his neck.

 

“You look so good with your hips moving like that.” Harry murmured in his ear. “Making me so hot.”

 

Niall grinned and wiggled his hips a bit more, shoving his arse back into Harry's crotch where it was met by Harry's half hard cock. Niall half turned around in Harry's arms, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him “I can tell.”

 

“It's after midnight,” Harry murmured, his warm breath fanning over Niall's neck making him shiver “Think it's time to take the party back to our bungalow, yeah?”

 

“We could,” Niall turned in Harry's arms, looping his arms around Harry's neck while still holding on to his glass of whiskey and completely forgetting about Sean. He continued to move his hips to the beat of the music, a slow smile forming on his lips when he sees Harry's eyes looking down and following the movement “Did you have something in particular in mind?”

 

“Your cock in my mouth,” Harry said bluntly, his hands gripping Niall's hips and sliding down over his arse “Then in my arse. Need you to fuck me so bad.”

 

“You do, hmm?” Niall smirked “What if I want to keep dancing? I love dancing ya know.”

 

Harry moved his hands over Niall's arse, grabbing it and pulling Niall completely up against him. He started a slow grind with his hips, making his hardening cock brush against the crotch of Niall's pants. He ducked his head to nip at Niall's neck, making a trail all the way up to Niall's ear where he breathed out “I think you'd like to get me away from here and have your way with me even more.”

 

Niall swallowed hard and began grinding his hips against Harry's “Have my way with you, yeah? Can I do whatever I want?”

 

A small whine escaped from the back of Harry's throat as he lifted his head to stare into Niall's eyes “You know you can. You always can. You're the only man I've ever trusted with everything. You don't just have my heart completely but my body as well. My heart, my soul, my body...it's all yours. Forever.”

 

Niall couldn't even speak, he was taken so off guard by Harry's words. He knew they didn't do anything drastic. Harry just liked him to take control, hold him down or tie him to the bed sometimes. He also liked Niall to be rough occasionally, scratch him up, pull on his hair, that type of thing but Niall had always assumed Harry had done those things with the partners he had before Niall. Now it seemed like Harry was saying that wasn't the case.

 

“Niall,” Harry whined when Niall didn't speak. He nudged Niall's nose with his own then pressed their lips together, quickly licking into Niall's mouth and tasting the whiskey he was drinking. Niall snapped out of his stupor and kissed him back, meeting Harry's tongue with his own while their hips continued to grind back and forth causing friction for their cocks and making them even harder in their pants. Niall's arms were still curled around Harry's neck, his glass of whiskey still in one hand and he can feel the condensation on the glass dripping onto his fingers and down onto Harry's neck.

 

“Whoa! Get a room you two!” Niall is pulled out of the kiss when someone grabs the glass from his hand then stands beside them. When he looks to the side he sees it's his father “You two are so busy grinding against each other like you're working a strip club that you don't even realize you're about to waste this lovely, expensive whiskey down your husband's shirt, Niall! Also, your mother's are both here. They don't need to see this.”

 

Harry rested his forehead against Niall's and Niall could hear him giggle and see the smile on his face when he repeatedly mumbled the word husband. Niall understood it. He felt the same way. It sends a jolt of happiness through his body when anyone refers to Harry as his husband and they've only been married for six hours.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We're leavin'” Niall told his father “Tell everyone we've left will ya, Bobby? We'll talk to everyone tomorrow.”

 

Bobby snorted “I don't need to tell anyone anything. When they don't see you anymore they'll know exactly where you've gone now get outta here and congratulations. I love ya both.”

 

Harry stepped back from Niall and grabbed Bobby up in a big hug “Thank you. For accepting me into your family. I'll take care of him, I promise.”

 

Bobby hugged Harry back tightly then pulled back, slapping Harry on the back a few times “I know you will. All I ever wanted for my boys was to see them happy and successful. Niall's got both now. I thank ya for that.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Niall pushes in between his father and Harry “Enough whispering with my husband. We have our own partying to do now. Bye Bobby. Goodnight!”

 

“Goodnight!” Harry waved at Niall's father as Niall dragged him out of the restaurant with a hand wrapped around his wrist. When they stepped outside into the warm breeze, they both broke out into giggles and wrapped their arms around each other for the quick five minute walk to their bungalow. When they got to the front door of the bungalow, Niall stopped Harry and stepped in front of him, linking their fingers together in between them.

 

“Before we go in I just wanted to tell you again how perfect today was. Our wedding was perfect, you look absolutely stunning, and the most important people in the world to us are here to share in our happiness. I couldn't ask for more than that.” Niall told Harry “Also, I hope you like what I asked the staff to do with this place.”

 

“What?” Harry turned his head to look at the bungalow. It didn't look any different on the outside “What have you done?”

 

“Come on,” Niall grinned and walked Harry up the couple of steps to the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door wide to let Harry walk through first “I know how much you adore every cliche romantic gesture that people do on their wedding night so...I've done every one of them for you.”

 

Harry gasped as he looked around the living area of the bungalow. The lights were dimmed so that the room could be lit by candlelight. There were candles placed everywhere throughout the room, on the long table against the wall where a large bouquet of roses sat proudly in the middle, on the coffee table, the end tables that bracketed the couch and on the floor there were smaller candles making a path to the large glass doors that opened up onto the deck that led right into the ocean. Of course along that path were rose petals, red and white.

 

“My God,” Harry whispered as he took everything in “It's beautiful. It's lovely. It's exactly like in a film which is so cliche and I fucking love it!”

 

Niall laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind “I knew you would. Just don't tell Willie and Sean. I was never into all this sappy stuff until I met you. They would torture me forever.”

 

Harry shook his head and slowly began walking toward the glass doors that led outside, Niall still attached to him from behind “Willie and Sean don't need to know about this. Nobody does. This is for us. This is the first night of the rest of our lives, Niall. I'll never forget it.”

 

“Neither will I, babe. Want to see what's outside?” Niall kept nudging Harry forward toward the door, his chin resting on Harry's shoulder and their hands intertwined and resting on Harry's stomach.

 

“'Course I do,” Harry smiled.

 

When they reached the glass doors, Harry opened them up and they stepped out onto the deck, following the path of roses and candles all the way to the hot tub. The cover was taken off the hot tub and there were candles sitting all around the edge. There was also a bottle of champagne sitting on ice, waiting for them to pop it open to celebrate. The best part, though, at least to Harry, were the tray of strawberries, some regular and some chocolate. You couldn't really get anymore cliche Rom-Com than that.

 

“It's beautiful, Niall. Did you ask the staff to do all this or were they winging it?” Harry asked.

 

“I asked for all of it. Made sure they were tipped well for their trouble. Do you want to get in and have some champagne?”Niall murmured against Harry's neck, his lips brushing gently over the skin.

 

“Yes please!” Harry spun around in Niall's arms excitedly “You look absolutely amazing in this shirt but it's time to get naked.”

 

Niall laughed and ran his hands up and down Harry's sides, down over his hips and around to his arse “When I saw you today I nearly stopped breathing. I didn't think jeans could look any more sinful on you but there you were in white jeans that were just made for you. I almost don't want you to take them off. Almost...”

 

Harry giggled and started to unbutton Niall's shirt, taking it off his body and letting it drop to the deck. Niall followed Harry's lead, unbuttoning what buttons that were left on Harry's shirt that he didn't have buttoned. After that, their pants were quickly removed and Niall uttered a few strong curse words when he saw Harry wasn't wearing any boxers.

 

“I can't believe you got married with no boxers on!” Niall stared in awe at Harry's body “Jesus Christ if I'd known that earlier, I probably would have passed out in the sand.”

 

“Don't think I could have gotten the jeans on if I were wearing boxers.” Harry said cheekily “I'm getting in. Will you open the champagne?”

 

Niall simply nodded his head, watching his husbands gorgeous body until it disappeared underneath the water. He shook his head slightly then picked up the champagne bottle, popping the cork and pouring two glasses. He handed them both to Harry while he stepped in and got comfortable, then he took his glass back and looked at Harry, a silly smile on his face.

 

“To us!” Harry raised his glass in a toast “And to the most gorgeous man in the world, inside and out, my beautiful husband.”

 

“To us!” Niall tapped his glass against Harry's, his cheeks tinged pink at Harry's words. After they both took a sip, Niall rubbed his hand over Harry's thigh under the water and looked at Harry, contemplating “Can I ask you something?”

 

Harry brushed his fingers through Niall's hair and leaned forward to kiss his lips a few times “Of course you can. You don't have to ask.”

 

Niall nodded, his eyes searching over Harry's face “What you said in the restaurant...you never told me that before.”

 

“Told you what?” Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to think of what Niall was talking about.

 

“That I'm the only one you've ever trusted to get a bit rough with you when you want it.” Niall said “When you said you liked that stuff, liked being taken care of, I just assumed you'd tried it all before.”

 

“Oh,” Harry pressed closer to Niall, ducking his head to nuzzle against Niall's neck “No, not really. You know I told you I only had a few high school romances before I met Jack. Nothing serious. I wasn't in love with them. Then with Jack...I knew I liked being taken care of. I knew I liked being the bottom, the little spoon, all of that. I never went any further than that with it. Jack...he had a temper-”

 

“If you're about to tell me he ever hit you, I'm going to dig up his grave, bring him back to life, then murder him in the worst way possible.” Niall was seething.

 

“No!” Harry's eyes widened “God no! Nothing like that. He never laid a hand on me. I just meant that he had a temper and even though he rarely lost his temper because it took a hell of a lot to piss him off, it was always in the back of my mind that, what if I asked him to get rough with me and he lost control or something? It just didn't feel right.”

 

“But you- you asked me to hold you down the first time we ever had sex.” Niall stared at Harry in wonder.

 

“Yeah because I felt comfortable with you, I trusted you, before we even met. There was never any hesitation. I trust you, Niall. You would cut off your own arm before you ever hurt me.” Harry smiled gently.

 

“So, how did you know you like that stuff if you'd never done it?” Niall wondered.

 

“Always came hardest when I watched that stuff on porn.” Harry grinned widely.

 

“You're ridiculous!” Niall laughed. He put his champagne glass down and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck “And I'm ridiculously in love with you.”

 

“I'm lovable,” Harry stated, matter of fact.

 

“Yeah you are,” Niall bit his lip “Fuckin' sexy, too.”

 

“Lovable and sexy. Sounds like a good combination to me.” Harry smirked, then he tilted his head and moved in to kiss Niall.

 

When their lips met, Niall opened his mouth to eagerly accept Harry's tongue and moaned softly the moment their tongues brushed against each other. Harry's hands moved over Niall's back and up into his hair, tangling his fingers in the newly brunette hair. Niall responded by throwing his leg over Harry's body and straddling him, causing water to splash about everywhere.

 

“Need you to fuck me baby,” Harry panted when they pulled back from the kiss “Been looking forward to this all day.”

 

“What about your strawberries over there?” Niall mumbled against Harry's neck as he kissed and bit at the skin, making Harry's grip on him tighten.

 

“We'll eat them later. After round one. We'll need sustenance for round two.” Harry groaned when Niall started sucking at his skin.

 

“Come on then,” Niall lifted his head and leaned in to playfully bite at Harry's swollen bottom lip “Let's get you inside so I can prep you.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as he scrambled to get up and out of the hot tub once Niall lifted himself off of him. He took the hand Niall offered him and stepped out onto the deck, his legs shaking with anticipation. Niall quickly ran a towel over the both of them then led Harry inside, making him stop just inside the doors while he ran into the bedroom to grab the lube.

 

“Nialllll,” Harry whined “Why am I standing out here, naked and alone?”

 

Niall appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, a bottle of lube in his hand and a look of hunger and lust in his eyes. He walked slowly back over to Harry and before Harry knew what was happening, he was being spun around and pressed up against the large glass doors that faced out toward the ocean. Niall boxed him in, pressing his naked body tight up against Harry's, his hard cock pressing against the crack of Harry's arse.

 

“Because...” Niall dragged out the word “You're going to bend over and I'm going to fuck you against these doors until you come all over them.”

 

“Oh my God,” Harry groaned as he brought his hands up to press flat against the glass “Yes, God yes.”

 

“Thought you'd like that idea,” Niall spoke in a low voice, right next to Harry's ear. His hands began to roam over Harry's back, around the front to brush over his abs, then down his sides to his hips, his fingertips gently caressing every inch of skin they move over “I want to hear you, okay? You know I love it when you're loud and don't hold back.”

 

Harry moaned and pressed his arse back against Niall's cock, letting him know he wanted to be bent over now, needed his cock now. Niall obliged, stepping back a little and running his hands over Harry's arse, spreading the cheeks apart and pressing his thumb against his hole.

 

“Como você quer querida?” Niall murmured in his ear before his lips moved down along his neck and jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses against Harry's soft skin “Hmm? How do you want it?”

 

Harry whimpered and pressed his hands hard against the glass, holding himself up when his legs threatened to give out “Oh my God, Niall. Why do you sound so fucking sexy speaking Portuguese? Fuck!”

 

Niall pressed a kiss against Harry's shoulder as he tried to suppress his grin. He obviously didn't do a good enough job because Harry could feel him grinning against his skin and huffed out a breath while pushing his arse back even harder against Niall's cock.

 

“Shhh ,Vou-me para cuidar de você, não se preocupe,” The words just tumbled out of Niall's mouth effortlessly “Vai para ser tão bom para você, meu lindo marido”

 

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Harry's voice rose an octave as he banged a fist against the glass “I don't even know what you're saying but I swear I'm going to fucking come if you keep sounding like that.”

 

Niall reached for the lube and spread a bit onto his middle and index finger, then dragged his fingers down over Harry's arse until they found his hole and he gently pushed one in “I said...” Niall kissed his way across Harry's back, from shoulder to shoulder, his teeth gently nipping at the skin “...that I was going to take care of you, going to be so good to you, my gorgeous husband.”

 

Harry gasped and pressed his forehead against the glass “Please, Niall, please fuck me. I need to feel you. I need you.”

 

“I got you,” Niall buried his head in Harry's neck, sucking a bruise into his skin while his fingers worked in and out of Harry, stretching him open and getting him ready for his cock.

 

“Niall,” Harry panted out after a while, his breathing shallow “I'm ready. I'm ready I promise. Please fuck me. I want-” Harry moaned loudly as Niall brushed over his prostate yet again “I want you to make me yours again. Make me yours for the first time as my husband.”

 

“Fuck,” Niall breathed out. He rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder and Harry could feel his body trembling slightly as he covered Harry's body with his own “I love you so much. I can't- my husband. You're my husband. I'm so fucking lucky.”

 

Harry dropped one of his hands from the window and reached behind him, gripping Niall's hip “I know, I know baby. I feel it too. I feel so incredibly lucky.”

 

Niall choked back a sob then laughed at himself for getting so sentimental in the first place. Harry smiled at him over his shoulder and Niall couldn't help but lean in and kiss him, slipping his tongue inside Harry's mouth and tangling his fingers in Harry's long hair.

 

As the kiss continued, turning frantic and sensual, Niall managed to squeeze some lube out onto his cock, half of it dripping onto the floor, then he quickly spread it down his cock with his free hand. He kept one hand in Harry's hair and gripped Harry's hip with the hand full of lube, then he was pushing into Harry's tight heat and swallowing Harry's throaty moan while they kissed.

 

“Fuck!” Harry gasped when he broke the kiss to catch his breath. His hands were back flat against the glass and his arse was pushed out as he half bent over for Niall. “Fuck your cock feels so good. Fuck me, baby, please move.”

 

Niall did what was asked of him and began to move his hips, thrusting slowly in and out of his husband until his cock had stretched Harry open even more. Harry kept pushing his arse back against Niall's thrusts, tiny whimpers coming out of his mouth every time Niall rocked his hips and pushed fully into him. It wasn't enough for Niall, he needed to hear him and knew he'd have to go harder to get the sounds out of Harry he wanted, so he planted his feet and gripped Harry's hips hard in both hands and picked up his speed, thrusting harder into the amazing arse of his husband.

 

“Fuck!” Harry shouted “Fuck yes! Just like that, baby, just like-oh fuck- like that.”

 

“Você gosta disso, não é?” Niall continued to tease Harry by speaking in Portuguese “Yeah? You like that, don't you? Like it hard? Rough?”

 

Harry cried out, his back arching, his fingers slipping down over the glass and making a squeaking noise “Yes! God! I want-I want to be sore tomorrow. I want bruises. Please. Please Niall!”

 

Niall dropped one of his hands from Harry's hips and brought it up against Harry's neck, pressing Harry's cheek against the glass. He didn't dig in too hard with his fingers, not wanting to leave marks on Harry's neck that would make people think Niall was abusing him or something. What a fucking scandal that would be!

 

“God yes!” Harry moaned loudly “Know exactly what to do. Always know how to make me feel good.”

 

“'Course I do. You're mine aren't ya? Know every inch of your body I do. Know how to make you scream don't I?” Niall finished his sentence by taking his hand away from Harry's neck and slipping it into his hair and tugging his head back hard, making Harry scream and slide his nails over the glass, the sound loud in Niall's ears.

 

“Fuck!” Harry half moaned, half sobbed “I'm so close, so close.”

 

Niall kept a grip on Harry's hair, using his other hand to pull Harry's hips out more so he could change the angle of his thrusts. When he picked up thrusting again, Harry slammed a hand against the glass and let out a loud, guttural moan. The sound only turned Niall on more, his cock getting even harder as he pounded inside his husband, over and over again.

 

“Niall, Niall,” Harry babbled “Please, please, I'm so close. Touch me. Fucking make me come all over this window. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

Niall was gasping for air now, as he fucked as hard as he could into Harry, the sound of their skin slapping echoing throughout the room. He let go of Harry's hip with his hand and slipped it around to Harry's cock, grabbing it and pumping it at a fast pace. His other hand was still firmly gripping Harry's hair and he used it to turn Harry's head enough to kiss him. It was a sloppy kiss, more panting into each others mouths than kissing, but it was so good and so intimate and all it took was one last tug on his cock before Harry's body was tensing up and he was coming all over Niall's hand and the window.

 

“Harry...” Niall moaned into Harry's mouth as his own orgasm hit him hard. He held on to his husband for dear life as wave after glorious wave hit him until he had spilled everything he had inside Harry's arse.

 

“Love you,” Harry murmured against Niall's mouth. They were still pressed together, Harry up against the glass with Niall pressed up close behind him, his cock slowly softening inside Harry. Niall's hand was still nestled in Harry's hair and Harry's head was still turned so that they were still panting against each others mouths.

 

Finally, when their heart rates returned to normal, Niall slid out of Harry and grabbed a towel from the floor that he had brought in from outside by the hot tub. He wiped his hand, Harry's front and Harry's arse, catching the come that was slowly dripping out of him.

 

Next he bent down with his arm still around Harry's waist and wiped all of Harry's come off the glass while Harry stood above him, forehead resting on the glass and snorting with laughter.

 

“Hey,” Niall tried to be serious but he couldn't help his own laughter slipping out “I don't care how much we tip the resort workers, we're not leaving your come on the window for the maids to clean up.”

 

“I know, I know,” Harry laughed “God, that was crazy and hot. Really fucking hot.”

 

“Mmm,” Niall hummed and stood up, tossing the towel to the side “It was hot. You're hot. Fuck, darlin'. You're the sexiest man I've ever seen. Next time I whine about you leaving our bed to work out in the morning, smack me.”

 

“I'll remember you said that,” Harry joked, before he wrapped Niall up in his arms and the two men stumbled back out to the hot tub to drink more champagne and eat chocolate covered strawberries.

 

 ~~~

 

Harry and Niall slept until well past noon after staying up half the night celebrating their wedding. When they finally woke up and got out of bed, they shared a hot shower together, lazily kissing and running their hands over each others bodies until their skin started to become wrinkled and they had to get out.

 

After their shower they contacted room service and ordered a ton of breakfast foods, both men incredibly hungry after a night of hot, passionate sex. They ate their food with Harry sat on Niall's lap, feeding each other fresh fruits and kissing and giggling every two minutes.

 

Finally, when they were finished eating and were sat outside on the deck drinking Mimosa's, Niall told Harry he had something for him.

 

“You can think of it as my wedding gift to you,” Niall said over his shoulder as he retreated inside to get what he needed so he could return and give it to Harry.

 

When he came back after a minute he was holding a crisp, white envelope and passed it to Harry, indicating that he should go ahead and open it.

 

Harry held his hand out, accepting the crisp, white envelope Niall gave him, the confusion on his face evident “What is this?”

 

“Open it and find out, darlin'” Niall told him, a big smile on his face and his hand resting on Harry's bare thigh under his robe.

 

Harry swallowed and licked his lips, opening up the envelope and taking out several folded up pieces of paper. He dropped the envelope onto the table next to him and opened up the papers, his eyes scanning over the documents, his lips moving silently as he read. After a moment, he gasped loudly and his head snapped up, green eyes widening as he stared at Niall “What...Niall what is this? Is this...?”

 

“It's a request form, signed by me and the CEO of Chelsea, approving my request for a leave of absence from my job.” Niall confirmed.

 

“But-but why, Niall?? You love your job! You- your job is so important to you.” Harry spluttered, clearly dumbfounded.

 

“It is. I love me job so much but after I proposed to you and said I could take a whole month off for us to honeymoon after our wedding, I saw how happy you were, I saw what it meant to you. Then I started thinking that one month wasn't enough. Not for me anyway. I don't want to marry you then have to say goodbye to you two months later. I don't want the first six to eight months of our marriage to be spent apart. So I asked for a leave of absence.” Niall explained.

 

Harry's eyes are wide as he stares down at the papers, shuffling through them and trying to read them, trying to make sense of it all.

 

“The leave of absence has me starting back to work on January fifth of next year. That gives us eight months together. If you'll have me, I very much want to spend everyday with my new husband. I want to wake up with you every single morning and kiss you whether it be in a hotel or on a tour bus, I don't care. I just want to be with you.” Niall cupped Harry's cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheek “I want to go on tour with you...if you want me to.”

 

Harry stared at Niall, an incredulous laugh bubbling up in his throat and escaping past his lips. He tossed the papers down onto the deck and flung his body on top of Niall's flattening him to the lounger he was sitting on and smothering him in kisses “If I want you to? If I want you to? Are you crazy? Of course I fucking want you to!”

 

Niall laughed loudly as Harry kissed his face all over, the sound muffled against Harry's shoulder “Then I'm there. You'll have me.”

 

Harry pulled back from his assault on Niall's face, staring at his Fiance in awe “I can't believe you did this for me. I always dread leaving you but this time- this time it felt so much worse. I can't wait to be your husband and it just hurt so much knowing I had to leave you. God, I can't believe this.”

 

“Well believe it,” Niall extracted his legs from underneath Harry and wrapped them around his waist, holding him close “I don't want to be away from you either. I want to spend all day spoiling me new husband. It'll be an extended honeymoon. You've been to America more than me. You can show me around in different cities. We can go on dates in different cities. We can just be together and be happy. That's all I want.”

 

“Are you sure?” Harry studied Niall's face looking for any signs of regret “It's just that- I know how important your career is to you. I remember the first time I went on tour after we became a couple. I was a total brat, whining because I didn't want to be without you, getting mad because you wouldn't come with me. You didn't put up with my shit though. You very firmly put me in my place, telling me you have a job, a career that you love very much and you weren't about to quit working and follow me around on tour, living off my money. That was so hot by the way,” Harry laughed “So...what's changed? I don't want you to regret later on.”

 

“That was the first major fight we ever had.” Niall grinned “We fucked for hours after that. I have very, very fond memories of that day.”

 

“Me too,” Harry chuckled “I don't even know what turned me on more, your firm, all business, tone of voice, or the fact you called me out on my bratty attitude.”

 

“I'll always call you out when you're being a brat. I don't give in to anyone. I don't care how famous you are.” Niall pecked Harry's lips “But to answer your question, no, I won't regret it. I won't be doing this every time you go on tour, just this once. I just don't want the first year of our marriage to be spent apart. Me boss wasn't thrilled about it at first. He said he didn't want to lose me for that long because he trusted me and I do an excellent job. I can't even tell you how amazing it was to hear that, H. I was so young when I took the position, so worried I wouldn't be enough but...I am. I work hard and it's being recognized. It's an amazing feeling. Anyway, he wasn't thrilled at first but he's a married man and he knows what you do for a living so he was sympathetic. He understood me wanting to spend time with you. So he signed off on it, provided I made sure my temporary replacement was fully trained.”

 

“I'm so proud of you.” Harry smiled and pressed his forehead against Niall's “He said all that? I'm not surprised. You do work hard. You deserve to be recognized. I mean, you still get your work done even when I come into your office at home and attack you because I can't handle it when you wear your glasses.”

 

“Thank you, darlin'” Niall stared up at Harry, his eyes glistening with tears “Means a lot that you're proud of me. I'm proud of you, too. So fucking proud.”

 

“Well then,” Harry grinned and stuck his hand under Niall's robe to run over Niall's thigh “I think this calls for a celebration. Round...ten? Coming up!”

 

“Fuck yeah!” Niall untied Harry's robe and pushed it down off his shoulders and back. “Where's the lube?”

 

~~~

 

The rest of the week at the resort was magical, for lack of a better word. Harry and Niall spent their days with their friends and family, swimming, playing tennis or footie, relaxing in the spa and eating fabulous meals in the resort restaurant. Their nights were spent locked up in their bungalow, fucking like it was their first time, like they couldn't get enough of each other even though they'd been together for three years now. Once the week was up, they hugged all their guests goodbye and it was time to embark on their honeymoon.

 

"You ready for this?" Niall asked Harry as they sat holding hands on the jet, waiting for take off "The rest of our lives starts right now."

 

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry smiled softly at Niall, dimples showing "This is just the beginning baby, just the beginning."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and I hope you stay tuned to see what's next for Harry and Niall after their wedding in Part Three!


End file.
